Viento de Muerte
by rey kon
Summary: Dean y Sam hacen un break a sus asuntos celestiales, y viajan a Nuevo Mexico para regresar un poco a su peculiar trabajo, Castiel los acompaña como es su costumbre, mas el encuentro con un jovencito, hara revaluar al mayor de los Winchester, su relacion con el angel.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todo aquel que lea mi historia, mi nombre es Rey Kon y decidi hacer este fic de Supernatural dedicado a una artista que admiro ya que sus dibujos son increíbles, Nile-Kun, prometi que haría una historia de Destiel y aquí la tienes, espero que les guste a todos, muchas gracias por leerla.**_

"_**Viento de Muerte"**_

Antes de que empiece a relatar mi historia, quiero que algo les quede cien por ciento claro:

No soy gay

No escucho a Lady Gaga, no uso colores brillantes, no estoy en ningun club de moda, no visto ropa de marca y me importa un carajo la forma de mi cabello o mi cutis, creo que jamas me veran embarrado con cremas o depilándome áreas que se, Dios no quiso que el hombre tocara con un rastrillo o cera, eso es asunto solo de mujeres y de metrosexuales que por la gracia del infierno, yo no lo soy, en resumen, soy un chico totamente heterosexual, que se ha acostado con hermosas mujeres, bebe cervezas, que adora el colesterol que dejan las hamburguesas en mi sangre, ama los pays de forma totalmente prohibida para el buen comer, conoce mas de 100 sites pornos en la red y maneja el mejor auto del mundo.

Quedando totalmente claro eso, comenzare nuestro relato

Me llamo Dean Winchester y soy un cazador, no de animales, si no de algo mas… supernatural…, fantasmas, demonios, vampiros, hombres lobo y cosas no relacionadas con este mundo, he tenido vivencias que ningun terapeuta creería si me pagaran una sesión alguna vez, me han entrenado para desafiar poderes que el hombre creería que son prohibidos o que simplemente, no forman parte de la naturaleza humana, pero realmente este es mi destino, rodar por los vastos caminos en compañía de mi hermano menor Sam y de un compañero nada común en ninguna forma, un angel llamado Castiel.

Pero vayamos al tiempo real, nos habíamos dado un tiempo para alejarnos de toda esa mierda de angeles-demonios en la que nos habíamos metido,asi que decidimos probar otros aires, tratar de volver a reestablecer ese lazo entre Sam y yo que se había roto por diferentes motivos y que nunca esta de mas, el tratar de superar los problemas entre nosotros, técnicamente. El era, mi única familia. les había sugerido a ambos, a Cas y a Sammy, que tomaramos un descanso y salieramos a hacer nuestro antiguo trabajo, cazar demonios o algo fuera de lo común que encontraramos por los caminos, rodar hasta que algo desconocido (o conocido para nosotros) nos obligara a detenernos y resolverlo como en los viejos tiempos

Asi que henos aquí, en la carretera hacia Nuevo Mexico, eran ya las 3 de la madrugada y yo, manejaba acostumbrado ya a hacerlo a esas horas de la noche, con mi música de ACDC a todo volumen

-Dean-desperto mi hermano usando su chamarra como manta para cobijarse del frio del desierto-crees que puedas bajarle un poco?

-ah vamos Sammy-sonrei yo-que acaso te molesta la buena música?

-yeah-respondio el visiblemente enfadado,el suele ser así si lo despiertan y mas por las mañanas a temprana hora, y cuando no duerme bien y cuando no lo dejo dormir los sabados...ok, creo que mi hermano es un amargado-son las 3 de la mañana, quiero descansar un poco-

-si le apago-respondi-me dormiré

-Cas esta en el asiento trasero, habla con el

En efecto,nuestro amigo estaba ahi como siempre, sin hablar y muy serio, el suele pasar horas asi, callado y sin decir palabra alguna hasta que uno es el que le habla primero

-esta dormido-conteste yo

-no lo estoy-replico enseguida-estoy despierto, los angeles no..

-dormimos-complete yo-pues, creo que mientes porque te hemos visto dormir en varias ocasiones

El hizo un gesto de extrañeza, como si mintiera

-eso no es..-

-posible?-volvi a concluir su frase -dile Sammy

Mi hermano volteo asegurando

-el tiene razón, y roncas como sierra eléctrica

El estaba algo confundido

-oh…debio ser una etapa de mi subconsciente que quizás estaba..-

-cansado-dije por tercera vez-ya entendimos, ahorrate la explicación Google , ahora, ya que estamos despiertos los tres, creen que pueda oir mi música de nuevo?

-yo no estaba dormido-volvio a decir Cas

-ya captamos-reclame-ahora porque no..

-Dean, cuidado!-grito mi hermano asustado

Yo vire mi carro con presteza, no supe al primer momento el porque de la voz de alarma de Sam hasta que lo sentí, una especie de remolino del tamaño de un niño nos había golpeado en el costado izquierdo, bastante poderoso para su altura y aun seguía pegado a nosotros como si lo atrajéramos, hacia que perdiera por momentos la estabilidad del auto y amenazaba con sacarnos de la carretera

-Dean!-escuchaba a Sammy gritar para que mantuviera firme el volante, mire por un segundo al retrovisor y vi como Cas se tambaleaba peligrosamente ya que el no usaba cinturón de seguridad como nosotros, y quien espera que un angel lo utilice? El remolino aun estaba tratando de sacarnos de la carretera cuando vire de nuevo y Cas me grito cerca de mi oído

-Dean, cuidado con el chico!

Frene como pude mas no detuve la inercia de mi auto que golpeo a lo que yo sentí que era un bulto, al momento de que el Impala dejo de moverse, los tres salimos sumamente sorprendidos, Sam volteaba hacia la desolada carretera, todo estaba oscuro y sin una sola alma, no había nada en ella, ni torbellinos, ni remolinos, nada.

-que demonios fue eso?-nos pregunto a ambos, yo estaba aun mareado por la sacudida cuando sentí que Cas corria hacia unos arbustos que estaban a un lado del camino

-aquí hay alguien!-grito

Mi hermano y yo corrimos hacia el, un joven como de 18 años estaba tumbado en el camino, era delgado, rasgos muy finos, bien podia confundirse con una chica, de cabellos largos y lacios que le rozaban los hombros, tenia rasgos netamente indios, y un extraño collar le colgaba del cuello, jeans rotos y una camisa blanca de Metalica completaban su atuendo, Cas lo levanto despacio

-debemos ayudarle-dijo el mirándonos

El chico se veia golpeado y sangraba profusamente de su rostro.

-tu haz algo-respondi de pronto- eres el de los poderes aquí

El me dedico una mirada de reproche y recostó al herido en el suelo, con la cabeza de el joven en sus piernas, Sam estaba a un lado del joven, mientras Castiel posaba su mano en su frente,le inundo con ese calor agradable que el solia despedir cuando curaba tus heridas y el muchacho abrió los ojos despacio mirando a nuestro amigo, tenia la mirada de un hermoso color verde esmeralda, un poco mas intenso que los mios.

-mi..heroe-susurro acariciando a Cas suavemente con su mano y acto seguido, se desmayo

Sam y yo los miramos a ambos extrañados

-mi héroe?-repeti con un gesto de incredulidad-

-esta bien?-pregunto mi hermano

-si…solo se desmayo, no todo mundo puede soportar cuando un angel los cura, es cuestión de creencias-

-o sea que atropellamos a un ateo-dije con sarcasmo

-atropellamos?-me miro Sam-atropellaste-corrigio

-hey!estaba muy oscuro, no lo vi y esa cosa estaba en…

De pronto lo recordé

-oh no…oh no!

-que pasa Dean?-me pregunto mi hermano

y corri veloz hacia el Impala

-lo acabo de encerar!-alce la voz furioso peleando con nadie en el aire

Castiel y mi hermano se miraron uno al otro

-man, sucede algo?-pregunto Sammy

-esa…cosa que nos pego, lijo a mi bebe! mira esto,le rasgo la pintura. No puedo creer que te lastimaran-dije sobándole el golpe a mi hermoso auto

Sam solo resoplaba rodando los ojos

-a veces no comprendo la actitud de Dean de apegarse emocionalmente a un objeto inanimado-dijo en voz baja Cas a mi hermano-le habla como si estuviera vivo

-te apoyo-le respondio-ok-tosio para aclararse la voz-que haremos ahora?

-sugiero ir a un motel, el chico debe descansar para que nos pueda decir quien es-dijo el tercero de nosotros-

Yo asentí aun mirando a mi precioso Impala lastimado

-sera lo mejor-dije al fin-trae a ricitos de oro al auto

-Dean, el no tiene rizos y no es rubio-reclamo Cas-solo tiene ojos de color-

-lo notaste, eh?-sonrei-

El angel solo resoplo , creo que con molestia y acomodo despacio a su nuevo amigo en el asiento trasero, volvimos todos al auto y yo pedia a todos los jugadores de la NBA (no voy a rezarle a nadie o si?) que mi bebe encendiera, y así fue, tan leal a su padre que en media hora, nos topamos con un motel bastante decente.

Aparque en el estacionamiento, Sam bajo y nos registro mientras Cas sacaba cargado al chico

-cuidado-le pedi-si la gente nos ve entrando con un jovencito al cuarto, van a pensar que eres un depravado sexual y pedófilo

-y porque yo?-pregunto mi amigo nervioso

-porque eres tu quien lo lleva en brazos-respondi como si fuera la cosa mas lógica-espera a que regrese Sam y lo sacas del auto

El obedecio volviendo a meter al chico a mi Impala, el joven suspiraba entre sueños pegándose mas a Castiel,como si estuviera soñando cosas muy agradables,el parecía un poco incomodo por la cercanía del chico, yo los mire sin meterme en su momento intimo, Cas me miraba como preguntándose que hacer, yo le sonreí moviendo mi cabeza, en un mudo : "es tu problema, no mio" , mi hermano volvió con la llave de la habitación.

-solo consegui un cuarto, según me dijo el administrador, todo esta lleno, mañana hay un evento en la reservación india y la gente ha venido a verle-

-genial, feria local-respondi yo tomando el llavero-

-no es feria local, Dean-me corrigio mi hermano- Se llaman ___powwow.E_s un encuentro social y festivo-ceremonial entre varias tribus que viven en distintos lugares. La mayoría de estas reuniones indígenas están abiertas al público e incluyen concursos, competiciones de música, bailes ceremoniales, venta de productos típicos y noches en torno al fuego. Habitualmente, los "nativos americanos" asistentes van ataviados con sus trajes tradicionales-

Cas y yo nos miramos uno al otro, Sam en ocasiones nos da miedo que sea tan inteligente

-ok…-prosiguio el incomodo-por esto..no hay mas habitaciones-

-descuida, siempre hemos compartido-

-si, pero crei que el chico estaría mas comodo en un cuarto a solas, recibió un tremendo golpe y bien podría Cas cuidarlo-

Voltee a mirarlo, el no se veia nada de acuerdo

-creo que estaremos mejor juntos-dijo el nervioso-ire detrás de ustedes

-seguro? Porque puedo manejar para buscar un motel en donde tu y el bello durmiente estén totalmente a solas-bromee para molestarlo

-Dean, es tarde y ustedes deben descansar-respondio con firmeza, el tipo de tono que te indica que la gente no quiere bromas

-que delicado-dije ofendido

Cas alzo al chico, yo fui hacia nuestra habitación encendiendo la luz mientras nuestro amigo recostaba al joven y cerre la puerta, el lugar era el típico cuarto de motel a los que estábamos acostumbrados, había un mueble con tapicería de bastante dudosa limpieza, una tele algo pasada de moda que estaba en una mesa la cual se veia muy ruida, escanee el lugar de forma rápida, me quite la chaqueta y la tire al sofá, al menos tenia ya mi lugar reservado para dormir esa noche, Sam cobijaba a nuestro nuevo conocido, me acerque a mirarlo mas detenidamente

Era realmente bonito, no guapo, que quede eso muy claro,era de esa clase de belleza femenina que solo algunos chicos poseían, y el era uno de ellos, era de tez blanca, contrastaba demasiado con sus rasgos ligeramente indios, su cabello castaño y lacio, cubrían de forma elegante su cara, tenia una nariz muy fina, unos labios rojos y bien delineados y parecía tan delicado como una linda coqueta de colegio, dormia tan plácidamente que cualquiera podría apostar que esperaba la mañana de navidad y no que acababa de ser atropellado por mi

-en donde vivirá?-pregunto Sam en voz baja-digo…sus padres deben estar preocupados por el

-eso estaba pensado-secundo Castiel -deberiamos buscar si trae alguna identificación-

-ok, hazlo tu-sugeri-el chico esta en verdad a gusto contigo, Cas y recuerdas lo que te dije al entrar? No pienso arriesgarme a que crean que soy pedófilo

-no digas tonterías-me regaño mi hermano acercándose al joven, buscando alguna cartera o algo que indicara su nombre-no trae absolutamente nada, ni un celular-

-quien en estos tiempos no trae uno?-pregunte dudoso

-bueno-respiro Sam de la forma que acostumbraba cuando pensaba- por sus rasgos y el collar que porta…es obvio que es un indio…quizás de alguna reservación Cherokee de la región-

-ok…esperemos a mañana para llevarlo con sus padres-sugeri-por ahora, lo mejor sera dejarlo dormir, y de paso nosotros-

-buena idea-acepto mi hermano-aun debemos averiguar que fue esa cosa que nos golpeo en la carretera-

-quizas algun animal perdido-dije cansado de pensar a esas horas de la madrugada-ya se, no me vean asi, solo dije lo primero que se me ocurrio, escuchen, afuera hay una maquina de dulces, alguien quiere algo? Muero de hambre-

-yo igual-respondio Sam-pero necesito mi laptop, las llaves?

Le pase el llavero del Impala, mi hermano salio por su computadora al auto mientras Cas no dejaba de ver al chico, tomo asiento en una silla a lado de su cama, creo que pensaba velar sus sueños.

-quieres algo?-pregunte antes de salir

-no…gracias

-lo se, solo lo dije por cortesía-le respondi sin esperar replica, creo que se estaba tomando su papel de angel guardian muy en serio.

Camine hacia uno de los pasillos exteriores del motel, todo estaba muy callado, había mas autos en el estacionamiento, pero no se veian comensales, aunque era obvio por la hora tan alta que era, el frio era bastante intenso, maldeci por dentro al haber olvidado mi chaqueta en el mueble, la maquina expendedora de dulces me tentaba con gran cantidad de golosinas que tenia, escuche un vehiculo que cerraba la puerta, voltee y era Sam que entraba de nuevo a nuestra habitación con la maleta de su lap en la mano, creo que reconocería los pasos de mi hermano en cualquier lado del mundo

-eh Sammy-le grite antes de que entrara-quieres algo?-señale la maquina

-eh…lo que sea sin chocolate-me dijo desde su lugar

-hecho-dije yo estirando mi mano en señal de aceptación

El cerro la puerta que estaba como a 3 cuartos de distancia de donde yo estaba, meti las monedas en la ranura, señalando lo que deseaba comprar,pase mi mano por mi nuca que estaba bastante tensa mientras esperaba que mis dulces cayeran por el orificio de salida, cuando lo sentí, una corriente de frio me envolvió, yo voltee hacia la carretera que colindaba con el motel, ninguna hoja se movia, solo en donde estaba yo parado, y solo escuche un susurro en mi oído que decía claramente: "el es mio…"

Di vuelta de nuevo para saber quien me había hablado de esa manera, algo no estaba nada bien, camine hacia el estacionamiento buscando a la persona que me había dicho esas palabras, habían sonido bastante amenazantes, cuando al volver escuche mi nombre

-Dean

Era Cas que traía mi chaqueta

-dijiste algo?-fue lo primero que le pregunte

El hizo un gesto de extrañeza

-no

-estas seguro?

-bueno…te dije Dean-

-eso no, tonto!-le regañe- demonios Cas, yo no hablo de eso, dijiste algo antes?-

-no-

Resople molesto quitándole mi chaqueta de un manotazo

-creo que ya oigo voces en mi cabeza-respondi colocandome la prenda-

-eso nunca es de buen augurio, aunque hay quienes dicen que oir voces es un sinónimo de una mente sana-

Creo que ustedes querido publico sabran la mirada casi asesina que le dedique.

-gracias por la nota de la noche Cas, muy educativo-respondi con sarcasmo tomando mis golosinas-que haces aquí de todas formas?

-te traje tu chaqueta, el frio esta bastante intenso y no queremos que te enfermes

-"gracias mamá"-respondi de malas, la falta de sueño me hace en ocasiones portarme asi-volvamos adentro, es tarde

El solo asintió siguiéndome en silencio, y yo aun tratando de averiguar, quien me había hablado.


	2. Chapter 2

_**En este segundo capitulo,decidi que fuera Sam el que continuara el relato, ellos se alternaran uno y otro para escuchar la perspectiva de ambos en este problema, espero que disfruten este chapter**_

_**Rey kon**_

Hola, yo soy Sam Winchester y alternare el relato con mi hermano, siempre he creido que es bueno tener dos versiones de una misma historia, y al final, que sean ustedes mismos, quienes tengan la ultima palabra, , también soy un cazador como Dean, mas mi vida no ha sido en una palabra…nada fácil, la mayoría de ustedes conoce todo de mi mejor que yo mismo, y solo agradezco el poder tener aun la lucidez para continuar mi existencia en una forma…"normal" si se puede llamar de alguna forma a nuestra forma de vida.

Como ya la sabran, estábamos en un motel de Nuevo Mexico, teniamos a este extraño jovencito durmiendo en una de las dos camas que ocupaba el cuarto, yo había ido por mi laptop al auto para saber las ubicaciones de las posibles reservaciones de el pequeño poblado en donde estábamos , asi tendría una idea de donde pudo haber salido el chico que Dean habia atropellado, encendí mi computadora cuando Cas se acerco a mi señalando la chaqueta de mi hermano

-Dean la dejo

Yo voltee a verla

-oh si…eso veo, esperemos que no se enferme, hace un frio terrible alla afuera –

Nuestro amigo camino silenciosamente hacia el mueble tomando la prenda de mi hermano y diciéndome:

-se la llevare

-seguro,man-le respondi conectándome ya al internet, sentí cuando el salio de la habitación, Cas siempre preocupándose en extremo por Dean, mas de lo que el mismo se permitia, últimamente las cosas habían estado algo extrañas entre ellos, como si una pared se interpusiera entre ambos, o quizás era simplemente, que mi hermano preferia alejarse de el angel por temor a terminar odiándolo o encariñarse demasiado con el, apostaba a ganador a que era lo segundo, mas Dean era mas terco que una mula borracha.

Comence la búsqueda de las reservas indias cuando el jovencito suspiro hondamente, yo alce la vista de mi laptop y lo mire, pensé que estaba pasando mala noche o se sentía mal, pero no hizo otro movimiento que volvi a mi computadora,minutos despues, Dean y Cas volvian , mi hermano me tiraba al teclado unas donitas azucaradas

-solo había eso

A la simple vista, hice una mueca de disgusto, eran demasiado dulces para mi, mas el hambre no iba a darme tregua

-gracias-respondi abriéndolas y extrayendo una-

Cas fue directo hacia el chico mirándolo dormir, voltee hacia Dean que se dejo caer en el sillón sin apartar la vista de nuestro amigo.

Lo conozco demasiado bien y se, que algo le estaba molestando.

-has encontrado algo?-me pregunto al notar que lo miraba

-eh…no, aun nada-dije aclarándome la garganta- aunque encontré las reservas indias de esta comunidad,son 3 y son bastante extensas, podemos llevarlo mañana a primera hora, aunque…

En eso, algo me llamo la atención, un encabezado de el periódico local que informaba que eran ya 6 muertes inexplicables en el condado, todas las victimas, habían sido lijadas hasta morir

-espera-dije leyendo mas detenidamente

-que?-me pregunto el comiendo sus golosinas

-creo que hemos encontrado ya, nuestro caso inexplicable

Dean y Cas se acercaron detrás mio

-lijadas hasta morir?-pregunto mi hermano con un panque en la boca

-eso dicen, como si una gran pulidora estuviera cometiendo los asesinatos

-algo asi como...la pulidora del diablo?-bromeo Dean

-solo dicen que las victimas terminan descarnadas-

-como atrapadas en un torbellino?-acoto Cass

Ambos lo miramos, y creo que pensamos lo mismo: el extraño tornado que nos había golpeado en la carretera. Cliquee para obtener mas información de los asesinatos, y las fotos de las victimas aparecieron en la pantalla.

-aaagh!-dijimos los 3 al mismo tiempo y retrocediendo por instinto, las victimas mostraban su mas horrendo rostro-

-eso es..

-si…-dije con cara de asco-un pedazo de nariz

-creo que vomitare-dijo Dean tirando su panque-quita eso, man!-

-esto es, excesivamente raro, digo, hemos visto, infinidad de cosas extrañas pero, lijadas? Nunca antes nos topamos con esto, que cosa puede hacerlo? Demonios? Vampiros? Banshees?-

-tengo la vaga idea de que ya nos topamos con el asesino esta noche-dijo Cas-quizas iba persiguiendo a nuestro pequeño amigo, lo mas probable es que haya estado escapando de el-

-pero no podemos preguntarle nada porque esta dormido cual bella durmiente, asi que, creo que es mejor que lo dejemos para mañana…es muy tarde ya-respondio Dean mirando su reloj –debemos descansar, en verdad necesito mis 4 horas de sueño-

-Buscare un poco mas-ofreci

-no te desveles-dijo el caminando de nuevo al sofá en donde se recostó, durmiendo enseguida, yo continue rastreando mas noticias sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en esa comunidad, Cas se encontraba a un lado de el chico que dormia plácidamente, mi hermano estornudo entre sueños, yo solo movi la cabeza, en ocasiones Dean es como un adolescente que no se cuida lo suficiente, Castiel se levanto de su asiento, tomo una manta que estaba al pie de la otra cama, se acerco al segundo durmiente del mueble y lo cubrió con ella, yo no perdi un solo detalle, el sintió mi mirada y yo solo le sonreí.

-es…ta haciendo frio-dijo el nervioso-se resfriara

-claro-dije con una sonrisa de complicidad

El solo asintió y volvió a su lugar, yo movi la cabeza imperceptiblemente, esos dos tenían que hablar pronto de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

Despues de media hora de recolectar información, apague mi computadora y me fui a dormir,estaba extremadamente cansado y estaba ya por amanecer, la alarma de mi reloj de pulso, sono a las 9 en punto, mis ojos se abrieron por instinto, me había dormido vestido, peine mi cabello hacia atrás y tallandome la vista note que Cas platicaba muy animadamente con el chico, se había despertado al fin y sonreía de una manera sincera al angel, yo me levante, busque a mi hermano con la mirada pero no estaba en el mueble, los dos restantes voltearon a verme.

-buen dia Sam-dijo Castiel amablemente

-hola-respondi yo acomodándome el cabello, siempre suele lucir revuelto en las mañanas-

-te presento a Tala

El chico me sonrio haciendo una educada reverencia, que yo le respondi regresándole el gesto

-el recuerda muy poco de lo ocurrido anoche y lo estoy poniendo al corriente-

-oh…ok-dije dubitativo-eh…y Dean?

-fue a buscar un café, te esperábamos para ir a tomar un almuerzo-respondio Cas

-ah..claro, tomo una ducha y nos vamos, les parece?-sugeri

-claro-respondio Tala con una voz suave y tersa, yo asentí y me apure a asearme lo mas pronto posible, en cuanto estuve listo, el chico quiso hacer lo mismo y yo les dije a ambos que los esperabamos afuera, tenia que encontrar a mi hermano primero. Sali de la habitación y Dean se encontraba sentado en una banca algo alejado de el cuarto bebiendo un vaso térmico de café, me sente a su lado sintiendo su calor.

-lo conociste ya?-pregunte mirando la carretera, los trailers y autos pasaban raudos por ella.

-yep-dijo simplemente tambien contemplando el horizonte-

-y…que opinas?

El solo se encogio de hombros sin responder, no se veia nada contento, no tenia idea de que era lo que le pasaba a mi hermano, aunque si tenia un vago pensamiento de ello, pero el jamas iba a aceptar sus sentimientos.

-que clase de nombre es Tala?-me pregunto despues de un rato-

-es …creo indígena, …mohawk lo mas seguro-

Dean me miro de reojo

-como es que sabes tanto?

-leo mucho-

-aja-

-mi literatura va mas alla de los artículos que salen en "Play Boy" o "Miss Bubbies"-

El rio al escucharme

-punto para ti-

-gracias-acepte tomando su vaso y dándole una sorbida a su cafe-dice que no recuerda-

-y yo creo que miente

-no lo se Dean, si a mi me hubiesen atropellado en una carretera también tendría mi mente algo dispersa-

-tampoco fue tan fuerte el golpe-respondio ofendido-solo fue un empujoncito-

-porque tuvimos a Cas de nuestro lado, de otra manera quien sabe que hubiese pasado con el

El solo hizo un gesto como diciendo: "quizás"

En eso, Castiel y Tala salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose a donde estábamos, Dean los observo y con la misma regreso la mirada

-comemos algo?-pregunto nuestro amigo

-yeah-respondi levantándome-dime Tala, que te apetece?-

-realmente…de todo-sonrio con dulzura, era un chico muy agradable-

-en ese caso, vayamos a ese restaurant -señale un paradero a escazos metros de ahi-desde aquí noto que huele bastante bien, que dices?

-claro!-acepto el joven caminando a lado mio-estoy hambriento-

-espero que traiga dinero para pagar su comida-dijo mi hermano entre dientes, siguiendonos-

-Dean, tu lo atropellaste, tu pagas-le dijo Cas mirándolo

-dejen de usar esa carta en mi contra-le regaño el

Tomamos asiento en una mesa cerca de los ventanales,ordenamos el desayuno, pidiendo expresamente que a Tala le sirvieran primero por haber pasado una mala noche, El chico literalmente se acabo como 6 platos de hot cakes con tocino y 4 vasos de jugo de naranja, mi hermano y yo lo veíamos con algo de aprensión, en donde le cabia tanto? Era bastante delgado de hecho, Castiel también lo miraba como analizando la capacidad humana de engullir tantos alimentos, Tala estaba de lo mas satisfecho cuando termino de comer.

-estaba delicioso-sonrio con el rostro sonrojado por tanta comida-

-amigo…mis respetos a tu estomago-dijo Dean con sarcasmo

-ok, ya que acabaste-interrumpi yo- podrias decirnos, que hacias en la carretera tan de noche?

Tala suspiro hondamente

-intentaba huir del condado-

Los 3 lo miramos fijamente, el se limpio los labios y continuo

-mis padres me abandonaron en la comuna de mi abuelo desde que era un bebe,anoche tuvimos una pelea epica y le dije que me iria de la reserva, el me amenazo diciendome que un chico como yo, no sobreviviria en este mundo, y le desafie diciendole que esta equivocado, realmente odio estar encerrado con tantas cosas por descubrir, por recorrer y admirar, soy joven y quisiera, ir a una escuela normal, tener amigos, celulares, computadoras, conocer a una chica...

-o a un chico-interrumpio Dean

Yo lo patee para hacerlo callar

-oye!-reclamo el-

-que indiscreto-replique

-eh…lo lamento-respondio mi hermano-

Tala lo miraba fijamente y segundos despues le regalo una sonrisa

-si,..conocer chicos también, porque no? Es por eso que deseo salir de la reservación, no deseo estar mas ahí-

-tu abuelo a de estar preocupado por ti-dijo Castiel-creo que deberíamos llevarte con el

-mi abuelo esta mas interesado en cobrar la entrada al ___powwow que de asegurarse que estoy bien-_

___-chico, no creo que tu abuelo no este preocupado por ti-dijo Dean- al menos, pienso que la familia siempre esta al pendiente de uno-_

___-no conoces a Tupac-le respondio el joven-es cruel…despiadado y tiene toda esa ____.____..magia vengativa_

___-magia?-preguntamos los tres al mismo tiempo_

___El suspiro_

___-cuando los mayores de la tribu se juntan…desatan un poder indestructible…tan grande…que creo…a traido la muerte y la desolación a este pueblo_

___Yo mire a mi hermano fijamente, estábamos en el camino correcto_

___-que clase de poder?-pregunto Dean_

___Tala lo miro_

___-"viento de muerte"-respondio el joven con seriedad_

___-viento de muerte?-repeti_

___El asintió muy asustado, miro a todos lados y continuo bajando la voz_

___-Tupac….siempre a cobrado la entrada a el powwow, el jefe de la policia del condado le pidió que como todos, debia declarar sus ganancias en forma fiscal,…mi abuelo se molesto demasiado diciendo que nuestros ancestros, son a los unicos a los que el le rinde cuentas, el sheriff no lo tomo nada bien, pelearon, fue expulsado de la reserva y esa noche…comenzaron los asesinatos en este lugar____-_

___Yo saque mi teléfono y consulte lo que había guardado, en efecto, el había sido la primera victima_

___-es cierto-asegure a mis compañeros-el Sheriff fue el primero_

___-y como los realiza? –pregunto Dean_

___-ya te lo dije…con "Viento de Muerte"_

___-eso si lo escuche pero para mi no significa otra cosa que el titulo de una mala novela latina, que rayos es eso?_

___El chico se notaba muy asustado_

___-no puedo revelar los secretos de mi comuna_

___-amiguito, por lo que creo, anoche escapaste de ella, asi que no creo que seas tan leal a sus secretos, si hay asesinatos de por medio, te conviene mas decirnos todo lo que sabes-le regaño mi hermano____-_

___Tala lo miro molesto_

___-porque habría de hacerlo?_

___-porque conocemos mas de esto que cualquier oficial de policía, asi que, vamos…que es ese "viento de muerte"____-_

___Mas el joven permanecia en silencio sin decir una palabra, creo que la forma de pedir de mi hermano estaba muy distante de ser algo educada_

___-Tala-le pedi mirándolo_

___Cas suspiro y toco su hombro despacio_

___-Tala…en verdad queremos ayudarte…si tu abuelo esta cometiendo algun crimen…prometo que podemos hacer algo para protegerte y detenerlo-_

___El joven sonrio tocando la mano de Castiel de forma suave, mi hermano solo rodo los ojos, mirando hacia otro lado_

___-____confio en ti Cas….tu me haces sentir a salvo_

___-Cas?-dijo Dean sin poder contenerse, yo lo mire y el tosio nervioso-este….ok, asi le decimos…ahora puedes decirnos lo que sabes?_

___Tala suspiro_

___-los mayores suelen reunirse en una cueva cerca de la reserva, utilizan hiervas e inciensos, y Topac quien es el líder, lo llama desde las llanuras,el puede manipular a "viento de muerte"_

___-es acaso un monstruo?-pregunte yo_

___El chico sonrio con melancolía_

___-se dice que es…el espíritu del diablo_

___-entonces es un demonio-cuestiono Cas_

___-peor que eso…esto no tiene vida, alma ni cuerpo para poder luchar contra el…el es un tornado-_


	3. Chapter 3

___Ok, no me juzguen si mi primera reacción fue de risa al escucharlo, Sam y Cas me miraron al momento_

___-te estas burlando-se levanto Tala muy indignado-_

___-eh…yeah-dije-es algo…ilógico aunque con escucharte que tu abuelo y sus amigos queman peyote y marihuana en una cueva, es obvio que crean que pueden crear un torbellino y mandarlo a asesinar-_

___El joven no tomo nada bien mi sarcasmo que furioso contra ataco_

___-entonces dicelo a todas esas personas que perdieron a alguien por "viento de muerte" que solo son imaginaciones mias, gracias por el almuerzo-_

___Y se alejo furioso saliendo del lugar_

___Sam y el otro me miraron con culpabilidad_

___-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo acepto, no debi decir nada-_

___-Dean, como puedes decir que no le crees, despues de todo lo que hemos visto? Man, fuiste al purgatorio y al infierno! Acaso no crees en que pueden manipular un torbellino?_

___-claro que no, de no ser por las hierbas alucinógenas que consumen, ellos creerían que pueden hacer que las montañas bailen-_

___- vimos el tornado con nuestros propios ojos!-_

___-no me recuerdes la pintura que tengo que cambiar____-_

___Cas se levanto en silencio_

___-a donde vas?_

___-debo ir por el, es nuestro único testigo que tenemos-_

___-bien-respondi-ve por "Tiger Lilly" y dile que lo llevaremos a la reserva_

___El angel hizo un gesto de extrañeza al oírme llamarle asi pero obedecio, Sam tomaba sus últimos rastros de jugo_

___-que?-pregunte a su mirada_

___-nada-_

___-vamos, suéltalo-_

___Sammy solo hizo su típico gesto de "tu sabes lo que haces" y respondio_

___-creo que debemos ir a esa comuna, investigar y si todo coincide, le pediras una disculpa a Tala-_

___-fine-dije levantándome y pagando el almuerzo_

___Al salir, vimos como el chico estaba hablando con Cas, a mi parecer, bastante pegado a el, cosa que no me extraño en lo absoluto ya que siempre suele violar los espacios personales, pero si no lo detenia, podia meterse en un lio_

___-hey!nos vamos-les grite_

___El angel abrazo al chico el cual le paso una mano por su espalda en un gesto demasiado cariñoso, no me parecio correcto en lo absoluto, realmente ese tipo parecía que se había robado a la chica guapa del colegio y podían acusarlo de convertirlo en la nueva Lolita, resople molesto de pensar en los lios que nos causaría si alguien lo veia que dije con firmeza_

___-ustedes dos…sera mejor que se separen…dan mal aspecto-_

___Sam solto una risa desde el otro lado del Impala_

___-que?-pregunte molesto-_

___El alzo las manos sobre el capacete diciendo:_

___-nada!-_

___Tala me miro sonriendo, creo que note burla en sus ojos pero preferí evitarlo, asi que dije:_

___-Sam, vete atrás con el y Castiel viene adelante conmigo-_

___-porque?-preguntaron los tres al momento_

___-porque yo tengo las llaves del auto y soy el jefe-sonrei victorioso_

___Mi hermano bufo pero obedecio_

___-vamos Tala_

___El chico fue hasta el pero el angel no se movio_

___-que?-lo mire de reojo_

___-solo me llamas Castiel cuando te enojas-dijo seriamente_

___-claro que no_

___-es obvio que si_

___-bueno, es tu nombre no?_

___-tu me llamas Cas-_

___-entra al auto-mande sin animos de pelea, ese angel me pone realmente de mal humor- _

El resoplo haciendo lo que le pedia

-bien, Tiger Lilly, a donde vives?-pregunte entrando al auto y colocandome el cinturon de seguridad

-en verdad no deseo ver a Tupac, hoy habra muchos visitantes y no creo que podamos hablar con el-

-pues entonces, esperaremos a que tenga tiempo de atendernos y veremos la feria local-sonrei mirandolo por el espejo retrovisor-

-___ powwow _ -me aclaro Sammy

-como sea!-replique encendiendo a mi bebe y encaminando hacia la reserva, ese chico cada vez me caia peor.

Nos tomo mas de dos horas de camino llegar a la comuna,no porque estuviera lejos, si no que habia una gran cantidad de trafico para llegar a ella y una enorme fila para acceder a la reserva.

-se los dije-sonrio Tala

-que hace tu abuelo con todo ese dinero que obtiene?-pregunto Sammy asombrado de la cantidad de autos que habia

-lo destina a las mejoras de la comunidad, los visitantes solo pueden entrar una sola vez a nuestras tierras ,despues, nadie puede hacerlo bajo peligro de detencion-

-esto es como un parque tematico?-pregunte

El chico sonrio con burla

-eres como todos los hombres blancos-me respondio con desden-piensan que nosotros somos su diversion

-sabes, si no trajeras el cabello asi y esos collares tan llamativos, nadie pensaria que eres indio, asi que deja de sentirte uno de ellos porque realmente, no lo eres, escapaste de aqui, no?-

Tala me miro furioso,que no hizo otra cosa que abrir la puerta del Impala y salir corriendo

-hey!

-Espera!-

-regresa!

Dijimos los 3 al unisono

-aaah, genial Dean!-me regaño Sammy-tu sentido del humor hizo de nuevo de las suyas!

-es la verdad!

-pues ahora sera mas dificil encontrar al jefe de la tribu-

-sera facil localizarlo, no? Es el hombre con el penacho grande-

Mi hermano me miro con una mezcla de incredulidad y molestia

-acaso en tu mente lo visualizas como una caricatura? Eso es un cliche!-

-Sam, te aseguro que no necesitamos a ese chico, lo trajimos a su reserva, agradezcamos que no nos levante cargos por haberlo atropellado-

-tu lo atropellaste-hablo Cas seriamente abriendo la puerta del auto

-a donde vas?-le pregunte con duda

El cerro con fuerza y se asomo por la ventana contestando:

-le di mi palabra de ayudarlo, ire por el...ustedes entren a la reserva, los veo ahi

Y desaparecio

Yo resople molesto, Cas tiene muy arraigado su sentido del deber...

-ven adelante-le mande a mi hermano, Sam salio de el asiento trasero y se coloco en el lugar de siempre, la fila no se movia ni un apice

-ok…tenemos que buscar al abuelo de Tala y tratar de averiguar lo que podamos de este sitio, si realmente ellos están controlando a "Viento de Muerte" necesitamos pruebas para detenerlos-

-yo no creo ni una sola palabra de ese chico, ¿y que si nos esta mintiendo? Realmente confias en el?

-Cas lo hace

-Cas creo que esta muy impresionado con el joven maravilla

Sam sonrio

-wow…realmente lo odias-

-a quien?

-a Tala

-ah-

-o acaso odias a Cas?

-preguntamelo cuando no estemos atorados en este trafico en pleno desierto-refunfuñe, los autos avanzaban a paso de tortuga-

Una hora mas tarde, habíamos encontrado lugar y habíamos estacionado en un pasaje destinado a los autos, pagamos nuestra cuota y entramos a la reserva, era mas grande de lo que pensaba, las casas de los indios Cherokees eran de lo mas normal, claro esta con ese aire que los caracteriza, los habitantes iban vestidos a la vieja usanza, todo era por el powwow, los paseantes visitaban y compraban artículos que se vendían en los establecimientos, realmente no distaba mucho de un pueblo moderno, quitando un poco que estaba totalmente rodeado con un muro que lo mantenía aislado del mundo moderno, Sam y yo buscamos al líder de la comunidad entre todo ese gentío, al menos para tener una idea de quien era,cuando dos hombres pasaron a lado nuestro con sus atavíos indios yo sonreí a mi hermano diciéndole:

-que me decias?

El solo rodo los ojos y buscaba alguna persona que nos pudiese ayudar, aquello parecía dia de fiesta, cuando de pronto, una hermosísima chica se nos acerco con una linda sonrisa entregándonos un folleto

-holaaa!-me dije a mi mismo devolviéndole el gesto-

-las danzas se presentaran en la plaza principal-nos indico con su linda mano-

-sera interesante verlas-respondi mirándola

-todos los visitantes lo esperan con ansias-me contesto observandome fijamente, era realmente muy hermosa, grandes ojos color avellana, su lustroso cabello negro combinaba a la perfeccion con su piel bronceada-

-estara el jefe de la comunidad ahi?-dijo Sam

-abuelo Tupac?-pregunto ella

-pariente tuyo?-cuestione

-no-rio ella-todos los jóvenes le llamamos asi-

-si..el…estará ahí?

-por supuesto, no comenzarían las danzas sin el jefe guerrero-

-creo que sera muy interesante…eh…-la mire instándola a que me diera su nombre-

-Chenoa-respondio ella al momento-

-bien, gracias por el dato-dijo Sam-Dean, vienes?

-si…adelantate-le conteste dándole unas palmadas en el brazo, señal de que deseaba que me dejara a solas y el entendio al instante- sabes…tienes un nombre muy bonito-

Ella se sonrojo bajando la mirada. Yo me acerque unos centímetros a la bellísima dama

-no es muy común-sonrio con timidez-

-creo que podemos ser muy buenos amigos…dime Chenoa…puedes tomar un café conmigo o…debes entregar estos folletos?-pregunte con toda la intención de ligar cuando sentí una mano que me jalaba hacia atrás

-Dean-

Genial! Adiós a mi momento, rodee los ojos con molestia y voltee, Castiel me miraba fijamente

-no encontré a Tala-dijo preocupado

-y?

-y …que debemos buscarlo-

-Cas, estoy ocupado ahora-dije haciéndole una seña imperceptible que estaba tratando de ligarme a la chica

-oh..mil perdones-dijo el soltándome y sonriéndole a Chenoa-que tal…soy Castiel

-hola-sonrio a su vez la chica, creo que le parecio atractivo mi amigo-

-Sam fue a la plaza principal, adelantate ahora voy-sugeri

-pero…y Tala?

-tu eres el de los poderes-dije en voz baja tratando de que la joven no nos escuchara-encuentralo

-buscas a un jovencito llamado Tala como de este tamaño-dijo Chenoa-con cabello a los hombros?-

-si, lo has visto?-pregunto Cas

-no el dia de hoy, pero lo mas seguro es que este con su abuelo en las danzas, es su deber estar ahí-

-sera mejor asegurarnos, gracias por tu ayuda ,Chenoa-respondio Cas tomando mi brazo y arrastrándome con el

-hey!-dije incredulo

-debemos hablar con Tupac, a eso vinimos-

-estaba en medio de algo!-

-ya buscaras a Pocahontas despues-contesto Castiel con cierta malicia de lo que jamas lo crei capaz-vamos con Sam

Mi hermano estaba ya sentado en las gradas, sin perder de vista al templete principal , Cas y yo llegamos hasta el sentadonos a lado suyo

-el es Tupac-nos dijo señalando a un hombre vestido de color café, sus prendas estaban confeccionadas con la tela tan característica de los Cherokees, su cabello era totalmente cano y su rostro era muy adusto, inspiraba respeto al momento-

-y como lo sabes Sherlock?-pregunte

-porque el anunciador lo acaba de decir-dijo Sam en un tono como de "daaaa tonto"

-buen punto-dije algo molesto de que el susodicho angel que estaba a lado mio, me hubiese empañado mis planes de conquista.

Las danzas comenzaron, la gente se veia muy animada y no perdían de vista las mismas, los turistas tomaban video con sus móviles de el colorido de las mismas, Castiel parecía no importarle nada de lo que sucedia en la plaza, ya que aun se encontraba buscando a Tala entre la gente

-que pasa?-pregunte mirándolo

-es extraño…no logro localizar al chico-

-que no tienes poderes marca "angelical"?-cuestione con ironia

-eso es lo que no logro descifrar, porque no puedo detectarlo?-dijo el algo frustrado

-relajate Castiel-respondi-ya encontraras a tu amiguito

El me miro de mala manera

-Castiel-repitio de nuevo

-asi te llamas-le recordé

-lo se

-se que lo sabes-

-y yo se que sabes que lo se-

Iba a contestarle cuando Sammy nos dijo

-oigan…que es eso?-

Cas y yo volteamos hacia el horizonte y vimos a lo lejos que un chico venia a todo correr con dirección a la plaza, detrás de el, un gran torbellino le perseguia

-Tala-dijo el angel levantándose

-debemos sacar a todos de aquí-reaccione al momento

-de inmediato!-bajo Sammy de las gradas de un salto

Los turistas comenzaron a voltear al oir nuestra voz de alarma y comenzaron a correr despavoridos, Tala trataba de escapar, el viento comenzó a levantar hojas, guijarros y piedras por doquier lastimando al chico, en cuanto se acerco a el área de la plaza principal, todos huian en desbandada, el abuelo de el chico había sido protegido por sus vigilantes, el tornado arrastro a un par de hombres que se encontró en el camino, moliéndolos como si fuese una gran licuadora, jale a Sammy del brazo para no perderlo y Castiel estaba detrás nuestro

-debemos salir de aquí!-grite por encima del escandalera de la gente y el sonido del tornado

Tala llego hasta nosotros y comenzamos a huir, mas el torbellino nos seguía sin darnos tregua, el aire comenzaba a jalarnos hacia el, parecía imposible escapar, estaba destruyendo todo a su paso, Tala trastabillo a punto de caer y lo alcance a agarrar, como salir de ese gentío? Como llegar a nuestro auto? Mire a Castiel, y la mejor opción era que usara sus poderes y nos sacara de ahí, el parecía comprender mi plan, mas sin pensarlo siquiera, tomo a Sam y al chico del hombro y desaparecieron

-estas bromeando?-dije incrédulo-

Me había dejado a mi!

Creo que mi furia bien podia ser comparada con el tamaño del tornado, siempre habíamos peleado juntos, y ahora salvaba a un desconocido que a mi? Pero ya habría tiempo de arreglar eso si salía con vida de esta. Corri hacia unas calles aledañas, con terror vi a varias personas ser arrastradas por el monstruo, parecía que deseaba acabar con todo el maldito pueblo cuando sentí que alguien me jalaba hacia abajo

-por aquí!

Era Chenoa

Estaba resguardada en un sotano, en cuanto pase, me jalo con ella y cerro la entrada, escuchando en la oscuridad, el silbido del viento y los gritos de terror de las personas

Paso una hora mas y despues vino el silencio, la chica estaba llorando en mis brazos y yo trataba de calmarla

-tranquila-le pedia acariciándola.

-fue horrible!"Viento de Muerte" esta furioso

-eso es viento de muerte?-pregunte curioso

Ella asintió

-puede surgir de cualquier tamaño, y solo existe para un solo motivo…venganza

Yo aun no podia creer que alguien en esa comuna, podia manipular algo como eso…cuando de pronto escuche que alguien me llamaba, Chenoa abrió la puerta de acceso y Sali, una nube de polvo aun estaba en el ambiente, trate de enfocar la vista ya que me había acostumbrado a la oscuridad, vi a un hombre con un gabardina color beige que buscaba afanosamente por todo el desolado sitio, lo mire de muy mal humor, aun recordando la ofensa que había hecho, Cas volteo al sentir mi presencia y parecía que respiraba aliviado de verme, llego hasta mi corriendo

-Dean…estas bien-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-si Castiel, gracias-respondi secamente

El angel bajo la mirada mientras yo ayudaba a Chenoa a salir

-agradezco tu ayuda-le sonreí-de no ser por ti, creo que seria parte de la estadística de ese tornado

La bella joven me sonrio y yo bese su mano con delicadeza

-tenemos un café pendiente-

-te estare esperando-dijo la dama

-vamonos-mande a Castiel el cual me parecio oírle decir un : "muchas gracias" a Chenoa pero realmente no me importo escucharlo, camine directo hacia donde había aparcado a mi precioso auto, mi "guardian" iba detrás mio sin hablar

-Sam y Tala están en el motel-me informo-

-bien-

-Dean-

Yo continue caminando sin hacer caso

-Dean-insistio-

La ley del hielo es la mejor arma.

-lo lamento-dijo el con pesadumbre

Voltee furioso

-increible…realmente increíble…me dejaste frente a un torbellino para salvar a un joven que acabas de conocer? Eres total y jodidamente increíble Cas-

-lo siento…,pero también salve a Sam-

-eso esta bien!tu sabes que el es una prioridad para ambos, también lo es para ti ahora

El me miro con extrañeza

-que quieres decir?-pregunto

-sabes que? Olvídalo, no quiero saber nada, bien por ti, eres un gran héroe, tienes nuevas prioridades, perfecto-

-Dean…

Llegue a mi Impala y para mi suerte, estaba intacto

-aah mi hermoso y fiel bebe, tu siempre estaras aquí para mi, eso es lo único que importa, la lealtad-

Cas solo metia las manos en sus bolsillos sin alegar nada, esa actitud es realmente desesperante

Abri mi auto y cuando el estaba por entrar dije

-aah no! Disculpa pero no llevo pasajeros, ve con los demás y yo ire a mi tiempo-

El solo asintió sin decir nada y desaparecio

Yo suspire hondamente en cuanto lo hizo…se que no tenia porque ser tan rudo…pero…el que Cas …tuviera nuevas prioridades…era algo que me lastimaba y no sabia el porque…

_**Buenas tardes a todos y muchas gracias por leer mi fic, realmente me sorprendi de la cantidad de visitas que ha tenido, asi que muchisiiisimas gracias ( creo que bailare un poco por aquí, yujuu\0/ ) ejem, ok no XD , soy nueva en este apartado, no vengo a pelear o quitar lugares a nadie, dios, jamas lo pensaría, agradezco a los autores que me leen y a los cuales les doy, mi mas cordial saludo y mis respetos, siempre me ha gustado conocer escritores nuevos y llevarme bien con ellos porque creo que todos compartimos el gusto por plasmas nuestras ideas y compartirlas con las personas, un abrazo a todos ellos**_

_**Hola Black YuuKI!Tu siempre apoyándome en todo momento y es muy grato contar con una amiga como tu, espero que te guste el fic y veamos como nos va por estos lados jejeje, si la gente le gusta mi estilo y si es asi, poder continuar con un par de fics mas de SuperNatural que traigo en mi cabecita loca, te mando un besote y gracias por estar siempre conmigo**_

_**Nos vemos pronto**_

_**Un beso **_

_**Rey Kon**_


	4. Chapter 4

Yo estaba muy nervioso en la habitación con Tala mirándome, no podia creer como habíamos dejado a Dean en la reserva, me puse furioso cuando Cas nos transporto a el chico y a mi, sanos y salvos al motel dejando a mi hermano atrás, que le grite duramente al angel para que volviera por el, en cuanto volvió a aparecerse, sentí un temor apoderarse de mi

-donde esta Dean?-fue lo primero que pregunte al ver su rostro

-el…esta bien-respondio despacio-ahora viene, trae el auto

-y porque no te viniste con el?

-creo que no me queria ahí-

Yo alce una ceja dudoso

-esta enojado?

-yo mas bien diría…furioso-dijo pensativo

-Cas…es obvio, lo dejaste atrás

-Sam, fue un error, lo se, se que puedo transportar a mas personas al mismo tiempo pero en ese momento, solo los tome a ustedes dos…no es nada personal-

-eso fue increíble-sonrio Tala emocionado mirando a Cas con vehemencia

Yo suspire intercambiando gestos con mi amigo, parecía que tenia un nuevo admirador no tan secreto

Las ambulancias comenzaron a escucharse, todas se dirigían hacia la comuna, nos asomamos a la ventana, pasaban una tras otra, el daño parecía mas severo de lo que nos imaginamos

-Tupac-dijo el chico escuchándose preocupado-

-el estará bien-le consolo Castiel-no te preocupes

Sin poder contenerse, el joven lo abrazo con fuerza, haciendo sentir algo incomodo a mi amigo, creo que no estaba acostumbrado a la cercanía de los humanos y menos que le demostraran su aprecio de forma tan espontanea,eso lo sabia muy bien yo de sobra, vire de nuevo la vista hacia la carretera y vi como el Impala iba entrando al estacionamiento

-es Dean-dije saliendo

Cas me imito alejándose de Tala que solo se quedo en su sitio sin dejar de observar a mi hermano

Jamas estuve tan contento de ver a Dean , mas el lucia bastante maltrecho, y creo de muy mal humor por la forma en que azoto la puerta

-mas les vale que NADIE este en la ducha, es mia y de nadie mas!-dijo con firmeza-esta claro?

Cas y yo asentimos al momento

-ok…me alegro…estas bien?-me pregunto

-si…todo normal

-genial!tienes un gran angel que te cuida-dijo con ironia

Castiel rodo los ojos cansado de esa actitud de Dean, el cual entro a la habitación, Tala no le quitaba la vista de encima, mi hermano paso resoplando, tomo sus cosas y fue directo a la regadera, en verdad lucia hecho un desastre, Cas y yo entramos escuchando el agua correr en la ducha

-bien-dije- creo que debemos hacerle de nuevo una visita a la reserva, si realmente es Tupac el que controla a "viento de muerte" necesitamos detenerlo o seguirá asesinando a mas personas-

-yo no deseo volver ahí-pidio Tala asustado

-debemos hacerlo-me apoyo mi amigo-creo que nosotros tenemos que pararlo, porque nadie creerá que el puede manipular a un tornado

El chico suspiro con pesadumbre

Abri de nuevo mi laptop, tenia que buscar algo de información sobre magia india-Cherokee , y como detenerla, comencé a consultar sites dedicados a la misma y a mandar mensajes a todos los cazadores conocidos, Cas estaba detrás mio observando mi trabajo y escaneando todo lo que podia ayudarnos, cuando despues de unos minutos, Dean salio solo en jeans y secándose el cabello afanosamente

-el baño hace milagros, no les parece?-nos sonrio ya de mejor humor

-yep-respondi regresándole el gesto, mas en ese momento note, que Castiel, lo seguía mirando sin apartar sus ojos ni un solo segundo de el, y mi hermano también lo observaba, Tala noto este ..intenso contacto visual, que se acerco a nosotros, yo tosi como advirtiéndoles a ambos que, o se dejaban de mirar asi, o el chico y yo les dejábamos la habitación

-eh…estoy tratando de juntar toda la información posible-

-y que has encontrado?-me pregunto mi hermano

-es increíble la cantidad de magia que los antiguos Cherokees pueden manejar, la mayoría concuerda con que es posible que "Viento de muerte" pueda ser manipulado por una persona, mas jamas por el jefe de la tribu-

Tala se movio nervioso

-entonces por quien?-pregunto Dean

-no lo se, creo que sugiero volver alla y hacer unas cuantas preguntas, también seria bueno ver a las victimas-

-ok, aunque no tengo animos de volver a ese sitio, creo que es lo mejor, Sam, tu vendrás conmigo-

-yo también ire-dijo Cas enseguida

-de veras? No prefieres quedarte a cuidar de Tala? Podrias aprovechar la estadia en el motel a solas-le dijo con burla pero se notaba a leguas que estaba molesto

-Dean-respondio con firmeza el angel-ire con ustedes

-bien, que hay de ti chico? Volveras a la comuna con nosotros?

-ni soñarlo-dijo el tercamente sentándose en la cama tomando una almohada- aquí los esperare-

Dean rodo los ojos con exasperación, creo que mi hermano realmente odiaba a ese chico con fervor

Nos vestimos con nuestros trajes emulando ser agentes del FBI, seria fácil entrar a la reserva y hacer preguntas de ese modo,Cas iba detrás del auto sin hablar

-bien, este es el plan-mando Dean-buscaremos directamente a ese Tupac y lo bombardeamos con preguntas hasta que encontremos alguna manera de saber como es que controla a esa cosa

-pero…y si no fue el?-dije yo

-a que te refieres?

-bueno, Tupac cobra cantidades inmensas por el Powwow, porque echarlos a perder por "Viento de Muerte" ?es ilogico

-evasion de impuestos?-respondio el

-no lo creo, que pasara el próximo año? Dejaran de tener visitantes en la comuna? No lo creo, mas bien es como una venganza personal contra la reserva

-yo pensaba lo mismo-interrumpio Cas

-ok, tu opinión no cuenta-contesto mi hermano

-porque no?

-porque te parcializas por tu simpatías a Tala

-simpatias?-repitio nuestro amigo

-asi es

-que clase de simpatías?-

-bueno, no quiero hablar de ellas, pero son realmente obvias-dijo Dean como si no le importase

-no entiendo-respondio Cas sinceramente confundido

-da igual, resolveremos esto sin ayuda celestial como siempre

Iba Cas a replicar cuando llegamos de nuevo a la comuna, las ambulancias iban y venían sin cesar, estaciono cerca de los autos de la policía y bajamos buscando a quien nos pudiera decir en donde estaba Tupac, la bella Chenoa estaba sentada en una ambulancia, mi hermano la reconocio al momento y fue hacia ella

-Dean-le hablo Cas sin que el le hiciera el menor caso-

-vamos-dije yo detrás , la chica estaba conversando con los hombres del sheriff y respiro aliviada al ver a mi hermano al cual abrazo con fuerza bajando de la ambulancia, escuche que alguien resoplaba con fuerza detrás de mio, era Cas que no se veia nada contento al ver a Chenoa abrazar de esa manera a Dean

-esto es una pesadilla-dijo ella asustada

-lo se, descuida, todo se arreglara-

-ustedes son?-pregunto uno de los oficiales

-eh…agentes del FBI-respondio mi hermano-soy el agente Stark, el es el Agente Rogers y el Agente Banner, venimos a hacer unas preguntas de lo que sucedió aquí-

-eres del FBI?-le pregunto Chenoa a mi hermano, el cual sonrio algo nervioso

-eh…si pero…estábamos de vacaciones, podrias decirnos en donde esta Tupac?

-esta hablando con el Sheriff, vengan, yo los llevare

La joven fue escoltada por los nosotros tres hacia el hogar del jefe de la comuna, Chenoa nos pidió que la aguardaramos un momento para poder avisarle al hombre que deseábamos verlo y nos quedamos en el hall de la misma, la reserva parecía totalmente desolada y con signos de destrucción

-como si un grupo de gigantes hubiese venido a patearlos-bromeo Dean

-es un poder inmenso-acepte-y muy devastador, no imagino la cantidad de heridos-

-bueno, yo iba a ser parte de la estadística si no es por Chenoa

-Pocahontas-dijo Cas en voz baja quien estaba sentado en el barandal de la casa mirando el pueblo

-que dijiste?

-que ya entendí lo que me dijiste de Tala

-hasta ahorita? Man, jamas pensé que los angeles tuvieran tanto problema para procesar la información-

-me bastaba solo un ejemplo

-que bien, y cual fue?

-tu simpatía por la señorita-respondio el con simpleza

Dean lo miro realmente ofendido

-estas insinuando que…

-no insinuo, lo aseguro-replico Cas con firmeza-

-Chenoa me salvo la vida-

-y yo se la salve a Tala porque lo atropellaste

-fue un accidente

-por lo mismo le salve, soy un angel del señor

-eres un soldado, no un sanador de iglesia cristiana a menos que desees que un pastor ebrio se la pase cantando plegarias toda la noche para ti-

Cas le miro bastante ofendido, que prefirió no seguir con el coloquio, Dean iba a contra atacar pero en eso , el jefe de la tribu salio con dos escoltas mas y Chenoa a su lado

-mi pueblo sufre-fue las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca-no tengo mucho tiempo-

-eh…si señor-dije al momento-solo queremos hacerle unas preguntas respecto de lo que sucedió aquí

-"Viento de Muerte" vino a cobrar venganza-respondio el hombre-odia a los visitantes…

-ok, y quien no-interrumpio Dean-pero obviamente queremos saber mas porque , creo que no es muy creible que un tornado vengador haya acabado con la vida de tantas personas, a menos….que alguien lo controle

Tupac miro fijamente a Dean como queriendo descifrar sus palabras

-en mi comuna, somos 7 los que anteriormente, invocábamos a este poder…hasta que una luna diferente, nos mando la maldición, de que una sola persona pudiera controlarlo a voluntad

-y quien es?-pregunto Cas

El venerable hombre bajo la mirada

-no podemos llamarlo por su nombre…o la comuna entera morirá, esta tarde solo asesino visitantes…no puedo permitir que tome una vida de los mios…es mi deber protegerlos-

-o sea-dijo Dean-que hay alguien, que esta controlando a este tornado a voluntad y ustedes lo saben?-

Tupac suspiro

-exacto…pero no podemos decir una sola palabra, hasta que "Viento de Muerte" encuentre su otra mitad

Media hora despues, íbamos rumbo al motel de nuevo

-que es eso de su otra mitad?-pregunto Dean de malas-una mala novela?

-no lo se-dije con mi mano en la frente tratando de acomodar las piezas de ese rompecabezas-es complicado-

-es ilógico-reclamo Dean-hay un tornado asesino y ese hombre se pone a darnos acertijos solo para proteger a su gente

-es su trabajo-respondio Cas

-si, pues eso lo entiendo, hay personas que cuidan a los suyos con vehemencia

Castiel suspiro cansado

-oh por dios, ya déjalo ir!-le pedi, Dean me miro extrañado-Cas lamenta no haberte salvado

-no me importa-

-claro que te importa!no lo has dejado de mencionar un solo momento

-no, en verdad, yo lo entiendo, el ahora tiene otras prioridades y creo que deberías ir a cuidar a ese chico, es parte de la comuna y no esta cerca de su abuelo, asi que es tu responsabilidad hasta que hallemos quien tiene el poder de convocar a ese tornado-

-bien-respondio el cansado de la actitud de mi hermano y desaparecio, yo voltee hacia Dean el cual parecía bastante furioso

-oye…deberías hacer algo

El me miro extrañado

-con que?

-es mas que obvio

-me estas perdiendo

-man…estas celoso

El rio sinceramente, y yo lo observe fijamente sin emoción alguna en mi rostro

-holly crap, no estas bromeando-dijo el asustado-estas loco?

-eso es lo que yo opino de tu actitud

-yo no estoy celoso-replico indignado

-entonces deja de disimular que lo estas

-que…yo…cuando…donde-reclamaba el con palabras sin terminar-estas hablando en serio?

-aquí la pregunta es….tu estas siendo sincero contigo mismo? Porque es mas que obvio que sientes algo por Cas-

-No!-me grito en voz bastante alta-come on, Sammy, yo no soy gay!-dijo en pánico

-Cas es un angel

-y?

-que técnicamente es asexual, aunque este dentro del cuerpo de Novak,-

-eso lo hace un hombre-aclaro el

-bueno, por la forma en que lo miras, creo que he detectado signos de pansexualidad en ti-

-que cosa?-me pregunto creo que bastante asustado-man…no me digas esas cosas cuando voy manejando, se cura?

-no es una enfermedad-respondi-La pansexualidad es una orientación sexual humana caracterizada por la atracción estética, romántica o sexual por otras personas independientemente de su sexo y su género. Por lo tanto, las personas pansexuales pueden sentirse atraídas por varones, por mujeres y también por aquellas personas que no se sienten identificadas con la dicotomía varón/mujer o con la de masculino/femenino-

Dean estaba creo bastante sorprendido

-asi que-continue-creo que eres una persona pansexual, Cas te atrae por el simple hecho de que es el, no te importa mucho si es hombre, mujer o angel, te sientes atraído hacia su persona, dicho de otra forma, por su escencia

-es un maldito angel!-reclamo molesto- en el cuerpo de Novak, asi que, deja de etiquetarme en términos extraños que agradece a los dioses que estoy manejando o creeme, te patearía el trasero por insinuar esas cosas de tu hermano mayor!-

-jamas has podido contra mi-conteste con una sonrisa-como digas, solo piensa bien lo que haces, o el único que terminara perdiendo a una persona realmente especial, seras tu

El resoplo furico, y yo solo movi la cabeza con desapruebo, Dean era un hombre realmente difícil de convencer

-y ahora donde?-me pregunto

-llevame a las oficinas del sheriff, deberíamos ver a las victimas por si tienen algo en común para haber sido objetivos de "Viento de Muerte"-

-bien-respondio seriamente pero se que en su cabeza aun pensaba lo que yo le había dicho-

Pasamos toda la tarde en la morgue local, aquello era mas terrible de lo que pensaba, las pobres victimas estaban totalmente descarnadas, todas ellas, eran mas de 15, salimos de ese lugar con el estomago revuelto y la cabeza me estallaba, era ya enteramente de noche cuando volvimos al motel, Tala y Cas estaban sentados en la cama jugando cartas

-que productivo tu dia-dijo Dean al entrar en forma ironica. Creo que se molesto ver al chico ahi

-me pediste que cuidara de el-respondio nuestro amigo tirando su carta hacia el mazo mientras Tala miraba a mi hermano fijamente-

-y tu tan obediente como es tu costumbre-

-cumplo con mi parte en este equipo-

-por favor!-reclamo como si se burlara el angel de el-

-porque mejor no vamos a cenar?-interrumpi la pelea-muero de hambre

-conozco un gran lugar-se levanto Tala-yo invito esta noche

-que no deberías volver a tu comuna?-dijo en forma grosera Dean

-creo que Tupac no me desea ahí-respondio con soberbia.- y yo decidiré cuando irme

Y sin esperar respuesta camino hacia la salida pasando a lado de mi hermano y justo en ese instante, volteo hacia Cas sonriéndole con coquetería diciendo:

-Cas….vienes?

El angel miro a Dean y alternativamente a Tala y le sonrio, dejo el mazo de cartas y salio junto a el de la habitación

Ouch! Pensé para mi, parecía que le habían pateado los bajos con fuerzas a mi hermanito, su cara se veia realmente afligida, y yo no pude mas que sentirme mal por que se veia que estaba sufriendo.

Llegamos a un bar que estaba realmente cerca del motel en donde estábamos, Cas me había mandando un mensaje y despues de que Dean y yo nos habíamos mudado de ropa, los habíamos alcanzado. Ellos estaban en una mesa algo apartada, aquello parecía una cita, y los comensales realmente lo pensaban ya que la dama que los estaba atendiendo, asi se lo hacia ver a Tala

-tu amigo es muy atractivo-le guiñaba un ojo la señora que tendría unos 50 años y se veia como una mesera muy común-

-gracias Anne-le sonrio el chico-nos traes la especialidad?

-para una cita especial, con gusto-respondio ella apuntándolo en su libreta

-no entiendo-dijo Cas confundido

Nosotros llegamos con ellos

-nos sentamos con ustedes o estorbamos?-pregunto Dean sin contenerse

-los estábamos esperando-respondio el angel al momento-

-podriamos irnos a aquella mesa-me indico mi hermano hacia una mas distante-asi les daremos privacidad

Por respuesta, Cas avento por debajo de la mesa con su pie la silla frente a el y sin dejar de mirar a Dean le mando con firmeza

-sientate ya-

El solo resoplo, abrió mas el banco y se sento, yo hice lo mismo con la proxima

-es un lindo sitio-dije para calmar el momento tenso

-es mi lugar favorito-sonrio Tala-hacen unas alitas adobadas deliciosas

La mesera volvió y nos miro con muy mal semblante

-chicos, no desean una mesa aparte o conocen el dicho " me siento como la quinta llanta"?

Mi hermano miro a la señora como queriendo matarla pero Tala riendo le explico:

-Anne, esta bien, son amigos nuestros

-ok, es una cita doble?-nos pregunto con picardía

-el es mi hermano!-reclamamos al momento Dean y yo, eso de creer que eramos pareja, era la cosa mas creepy que nos podia pasar.

-lo lamento-se rio ella-una equivocación la comete cualquiera, va una ronda de cervezas por mi cuenta-dijo sonriendo

Yo me recargue en el asiento bastante cansado, Tala no dejaba de mirar a Cas como un adolescente enamorado y el angel le regresaba el gesto sin dejar de observar sus ojos, Dean parecía que veia un juego de tennis, no dejaba de mirar el uno al otro consecutivamente

Las cervezas llegaron y el tomo una al igual que yo, Cas obviamente no comia nada y Tala aun era muy joven para beber, una canción de Rascal Flatts "what hurts the most" comenzó a sonar en la rockola del lugar, invitando a la gente a bailar,era sumamente romántica

-para acabar con el cuadro-dijo Dean en tono amargado-

El chico tomo la mano de nuestro amigo diciendo

-los angeles bailan?-

Cas estaba bastante nervioso

-eh…jamas lo hemos intentado

-lo intentamos ahora?-le insistió

Dean bebia su cerveza sin dejar de mirarlos, pero note que le parecía difícil pasársela, como si algo atorara su garganta

Nuestro amigo sonrio

-creo que no seria correcto…además, no se bailar-

-me gustaría enseñarte…te debo mi vida dos veces y me gustaría pagarte con algo especial-

-no es necesario-respondio el mirándolo-es mi obligación hacerlo

Tala paso la mano con dulzura en el rostro de Castiel, lentamente, delineando su tersura, y al llegar a la comisura de sus labios, le dijo en un suave susurro

-eres …tan hermoso…tu alma es tan…calida, eres un ser extraordinario Castiel-

Voltee a mirar a Dean, y jamas había visto a mi hermano tan sorprendido, su rostro estaba palido, había dejado de beber su cerveza, y se notaba a leguas que ardia en deseos de decir:

"no lo toques"

Cas también estaba igual, creo que jamas nadie le había tratado de esa manera antes, además Tala era muy guapo, estaba totalmente deslumbrado por los ojos del chico , que no sintió cuando este se acerco a su rostro lentamente, y sin dejar de mirarlo, le beso despacio y sin prisas, Castiel cerro los ojos aceptando los labios de el joven

Dean se levanto enseguida y sin decir una palabra, salio del bar bastante confundido.

_**Hola, aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste mucho, que les parece la historia? Creo que Cas resulto con mas suerte que Dean**_

_**XD**_

_**Gracias a todas las personas que me leen, me encantaría sus comentarios, y si no, solo agradezco que se tomen su tiempo de leerme y que por un momento olviden el mundo real, para poder sumergirse en uno mas grato que son, las historias de Fan Fiction**_

_**Un gran abrazo y muchísimas gracias**_

_**Rey Kon**_


	5. Chapter 5

Ok…ok…respira…respira fuerte y despacio, me decía a mi mismo saliendo del bar rapidamente, el aire frio de la noche me golpeaba en el rostro tratando de calmarme, todo era jodidamente confuso, era surreal, extraño, impropio, antinatural pero sobre todas las cosas.

Era ridículamente doloroso

Porque me sentía de esa forma? Porque me había parecido asqueante la idea, no del beso en si como esencia, si no, que Cas fuese besado por Tala frente a mi?

Ya lo había visto antes besar a mujeres delante de mis ojos

Pero..

Esta vez, era diferente…

era...

exageradamente molesto y mas porque se trataba de ese mocoso que me caia absurdamente mal….

Volvi a respirar con mas fuerza, era como si hubiese tenido un ataque de pánico..o de…celos?

Naaa, la propia idea era incluso impropia de pensar, yo no tenia celos de Tala, por supuesto que no!el podia dormir con Cas si quisiera, incluso le pagaría el hotel y la protección si deseaban pero….

Ok, no, el solo pensamiento me desagradaba en extremo

Que demonios era lo que me estaba pasando? Porque me sentia de esa manera? Era muy agobiante...

Camine sin rumbo hacia el pueblo, solo queria alejarme de ellos lo mas posible cuando de pronto escuche que alguien mencionaba mi nombre

Con rostro aun confuso, voltee

Era mi hermano

-estas bien?-me pregunto con cautela

Yo bufe con fuerza, de nuevo aquel sentimiento crecia dentro de mi

-no, no estoy bien! Eso, eso fue...desagradable!

-Dean

-fue..lo mas...es sacrilego! Cas es un angel!

-y?

-y? Que los angeles no deben hacer eso con jovencitos menores de 21 años, maldicion! Todos en el bar los vieron, tendremos suerte si no salimos de este pueblo linchados por culpa de nuestro amigo y su joven maravilla,gracias Cas por los problemas!

-Dean-

-y sabes que es lo peor de todo ese desastre? -dije aun muy exaltado

-que cosa?-pregunto Sammy extrañado

-que esa mesera aun tuvo el descaro de sugerir que tu y yo eramos pareja! Man, eso es lo mas desagradable que alguien pudiese pensar?es decir, somos hermanos,como alguien puede creer que nosotros somos algo mas!

-porque...no nos parecemos en nada?-respondio el dubitativo

-ese, ese es el problema!-casi grite-sabes que deberiamos de hacer? Utilizar siempre nuestros nombres en gafetes como los niños pequeños, asi leerian el **WINCHESTER** y dejarian de confundirnos con una linda pareja gay!

-man-interrumpio Sam-calmate

-Quien en su sano juicio podria confundirme a mi con un hombre gay? Mirame Sammy! Acaso lo parezco?-

-estas divagando-respondio poniendo sus manos en la cintura-

-y luego Castiel y su noviecito de bolsillo, si querian tener una cita nos hubiesen avisado y hubiésemos comido en el motel dejandolos a solas, quizas planearon todo eso por la tarde que pasaron juntos y nosotros estabamos ahi haciendo un mal tercio-

Sam solo hizo un gesto de "quizas" mas no respondio

-oh my god! Pudiste haber dicho que no!-reclame exasperado

-no lo se Dean-dijo el encogiéndose de hombros

Yo caminaba en circulos jalando aire tratando de calmarme, pero notaba que entre mas pensaba en ese beso entre ellos, la imagen no dejaba de rondar en mi cabeza, una y otra vez, provocandome una furia que no habia sentido jamas, incluso...mezclado con tristeza.

-Dean-dijo Sam esperando que me calmara-

Yo resople mirando al cielo sin darle la cara

-Dean...-repitio el-quiero, que te calmes primero para que podamos hablar

-estoy calmado-conteste mintiendo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados-

-no...no lo estas, asi no hablaria una persona tranquila-

-Sam,estoy bien, es solo...

-que?-cuestiono el

Yo suspire con fuerza

-no lo se...me tomo por sorpresa

-ok...a mi tambien

-no es correcto-

-no,no lo es, pero siempre sueles reaccionar asi

Yo voltee al escucharlo

-hablo del beso-le aclare-no de mi

El me miro de esa manera tan inquisidora que tiene

-porque seria incorrecto un beso?

-porque?-volvi a alzar la voz- porque el es un hombre

-un angel

-tu me entiendes!-dije furioso de su correccion- Tala es un mocoso de menos de 21 años, eso es ilegal!

-ok y si el fuera un chico de 21...estarias de acuerdo?-

No supe que contestar a esa pregunta, mas no iba a dejarme vencer

-por supuesto que no!-afirme-los hombres no besan a otros hombres!-

-porque no?-me cuestiono mirandome con firmeza-que? ahora eres homofobico?

-hey! Tu sabes mejor que nadie que soy de mente muy abierta

-se nota!

-Sammy, esa no es la cuestion. Tala es una pieza clave de esta investigacion y Castiel lo va a conquistar? Eso no es etico!

El rio

-cuantas veces tu no has hecho lo mismo con cientos de chicas?esta misma tarde, coquetabas con Chenoa

-es diferente!

-porque eres tu?

-porque es mujer!?-respondi con ironia

El suspiro

-eres egoista

Yo me cruce de brazos

-disculpa? En que momento de la platica me converti en un egoista?-le pregunte indignado

-creo que Cas tiene todo el derecho de experimentar todos los placeres mundanos de este mundo, es un angel, es asexual y si un chico guapo,lo besa, por mi esta bien-

-por mi no!-le grite furioso.

Wow..wow...ok... De donde habia venido eso?

Sam me miro fijamente como si deseara internarse en mi corazon

-y porque no?-me cuestiono con firmeza

-porque...porque...no debe hacerlo-dije sin poder contestarle nada mas.

Mi hermano camino hacia mi tomandome del hombro

-Dean...porque Cas no puede besar a otro chico?

Yo no pude sostenerle la mirada

Como explicarle que, no sabia que contestarle? Con que palabras podria describir, esa extraña sensacion que crecia dentro de mi amenazando con no desaparecer?

Esa opresion en el centro de mi ser que no me dejaba respirar con solo el hecho de pensar que Tala, le besara de esa manera tan...intima..frente a mi.

De ese enojo tan hiriente que sentia por Castiel por dejarse envolver por el joven, de pensar que quizas pasaron la tarde planeando esa cita y nosotros trabajando en ese asunto de Viento de Muerte...ahora deseaba averiguar que estuvieron hablando cuando estuvieron a solas..

Aunque siendo honestos, no era algo que tenia que importarme, pero la cuestion es...que si me importaba

Mire de nuevo a mi hermano sin palabras que decirle, Sam dijo con firmeza:

-lo que te ocurre...es que estas endiabladamente celoso

Yo quite su mano con desden

-estas bromeando?-respondi furioso

-y lo que es peor, es que no quieres aceptarlo-

-por supuesto que no lo acepto porque no es verdad!-

-mientes

-hey hey! No miento-dije con decision-y si lo vuelves a insinuar, te juro que te rompere la cara-

El solo sonrio con ironia, alzo ambas manos y se alejo unos pasos de mi

-como digas, pero si te sirve sacar esa ira que tienes dentro, adelante, peleemos

-ya basta! No peleare contra ti...dejame en paz

-aceptalo

-por supuesto que no!

-Dean?

-Sam!

-sabes que es lo que no puedes tolerar? que Tala haya tenido las agallas de hacer algo que hace tiempo, tu, no has podido hacer...y ahora, un jovencito te gano la partida-

Y sin esperar respuesta, volvio sobre sus pasos de nuevo al bar

Yo me quede ahi parado digiriendo sus palabras, y resoplando furioso, camine hacia el pueblo que lucia desierto, lo ocurrido en la comuna india habia asustado a los habitantes del lugar y estaban en sus casas cual toque de queda.

Mucho mejor.

No deseaba ver a nadie aunque fuesen desconocido en derredor mio.

Camine por esas calles oscuras, a tono con la soledad que sentia en esos momentos dentro de mi, llegue a un pequeño parque en el centro del pueblo, estaba a media luz, me sente en una de las bancas, suspire con fuerza mirando el firmamento, sin dejar de pensar en el momento entre mi amigo y Tala.

Deseaba ya no pensar en eso o Castiel podia aparecerse y lo que menos deseaba era tenerlo frente a mi.

Aunque era extraño, una parte de mi queria alejarlo lo mas posible y la otra mitad, que estuviese ahí a mi lado.

Esto ultimo me parecio tan estupidamente chocante, como si yo fuese una niñita de 16 años deseando al chico lindo de la escuela, resople con fuerza, meti las manos a mis bolsillos, el frio de la noche comenzaba a calar, pero no tenia animos aun de ir hacia la habitacion, si el maldito pueblo tuviese algun otro lugar mas interesante que ese tonto bar en el que estaban los demas, me perderia delante de una buena cantidad de cervezas, pero no habia nada abierto en todo el derredor, realmente aquello era un lugar aburrido, estire mis piernas tratando de sentirme mas comodo, planeaba pasarme parte de la noche ahi, interiormente deseaba que pensaran, me habia enredado con alguien y que estaba divirtiendome en algun sitio alejado con alguna bella rubia o una exhuberante morena, eso si seria genial!... aun no tenia idea de porque queria que Castiel supiera de una manera o de otra, que yo estaba mas que bien con su nueva conquista, que Dean Winchester no le importaba una maldita mierda que el tuviese a su nuevo noviecito con el.

Su nueva prioridad…

-estupido angel-dije en voz alta casi sin desearlo

En eso, escuche un silbido muy leve detras mio.

Me levante tratando de escudriñar entre las sombras, aquello era mas ligero que un susurro, como si un grifo estuviese abierto pero, se escuchaba como si caminara en derredor mio

Me coloque en actitud defensiva, ese raro silbido parecia acosarme de entre las sombras, tenia que llevarlo hacia un lugar con luz, en la oscuridad podia atacarme facilmente y tenia que averiguar que rayos era lo que estaba ahi, amenazandome

Sin pensarlo un segundo corri hacia la plazoleta principal, estaba enteramente iluminada, escuchaba como algo parecido a un siseo de víbora venia detrás mio, no voltee la mirada concentrandome mas en huir que en averiguar que era lo que me seguía.

Me adelante a mi perseguidor, subi los pocos escalones del edificio de ayuntamiento y voltee dispuesto a enfrentar lo que fuese

Ahí no había nadie, estaba todo vacio, nada me había estado persiguiendo.

Me quede muy confundido, sabia que mi oído no me había engañado con lo que había escuchado detrás de mi, solo los ladridos de algunos perros a lo lejos era lo único que llenaba la noche, por lo demás, estaba todo tranquilo, sin un alma en derredor y solo la plaza tenia luz, la oscuridad reinaba en derredor

Aun no me podia explicar como era que no hubiese nada detrás mio, casi podia sentir al tornado, pero lo mas extraño, era que esta vez, podia asegurar que era pequeño,no tan enorme como el de la reserva, acaso esta persona podia controlar incluso el tamaño del mismo?

Eso si que era absolutamente peligroso. Aunado quizás, a que era mas poderoso en la oscuridad, ya que no podia verse, estaba atrapado…si me internaba en la noche, Viento de Muerte podia matarme, suspire pesadamente, si queria una excusa para no ir al motel ya la tenia, me sente en las escaleras del pequeño edificio, saque mi celular, estaba por llamar a Sam para explicarle pero preferí mejor no inmiscuirlo, no queria que lastimaran a mi pequeño hermano, además…aun estaba molesto con el por insinuar que yo estaba celoso.

Eso jamas lo veran sus ojos

Pase mi dedo por el discado rápido de mi celular, y el nombre de Cas apareció en la pantalla, al verlo hice una mueca molesta, toque el botón de editar y borre su numero de mi teléfono, ya lo se, asi era yo de infantil, pueden llamarme de esa manera, les doy permiso, pero en ese momento, me sentí realmente bien de desaparecerlo de mis contactos, ojala fuese asi de fácil de deshacerlo de mi vida

Suspire pesadamente, sabia que iba a ser una noche bastante aburrida que decidi buscar la forma de que pasara lo mas rápido posible, estaba por buscar un juego en mi celular cuando escuche unos pasos que se acercaban del otro lado del pasillo del largo hall del ayuntamiento, me levante deprisa y para mi sorpresa, la bellísima Chenoa venia caminando despacio hacia mi, traía el cabello suelto, me sonreía con gracia y usaba un lindo y vaporoso vestido blanco

Dije su nombre con sorpresa y la chica llego a unos centímetros de mi rostro.

-hola Dean

-que haces aquí?-pregunte extrañado

Ella se encogio de hombros

-vine a buscarte

-pero…acaso no oiste nada extraño en las sombras?

Chenoa me miro como si yo estuviese bromeando

-no, por donde?

-hacia alla!-dije indicándole con mi mano-se escuchaba un silbido que me rodeaba

Ella trato de divisar algo entre las sombras

-Dean…ahí no hay nada

-pero…

-estamos en peligro?-pregunto asustada-

-n..o-dije con duda-creo que no… o eso espero…pero dime…que haces fuera de la reserva tan tarde? Como es que estas aquí?

-los chicos de nuestra comuna solemos venir al pueblo -me sonrio sentándose en la baranda del edificio- Tupac nos lo permite, es un lugar tranquilo

-pero con lo de Viento de Muerte-

Ella bajo los ojos con tristeza

-lo se…pero …yo…deseaba verte

-a mi?-

Chenoa asintió

-no eres un agente del FBI, verdad?-me cuestiono mirándome con vehemencia

Yo suspire recargándome a su lado

-no

-entonces…porque las preguntas al abuelo Tupac?

-digamos que…me dedico a cazar asuntos…sobrenaturales-

Ella sonrio

-eso suena mas interesante que ser agente…cuéntame de ti-me pidió

Yo la mire fijamente, era realmente una mujer muy hermosa,se acerco a mi, aspirando mi perfume, asi como yo el de ella, su piel era lozana y fresca, sus ojos eran mas que bellos, tan lánguidos y llenos de vida… su cabello tan lustroso como la seda, era el sueño perfecto de todo hombre.

La acerque mas a mi, ella paso sus brazos detrás de mi cuello, tan frágil que era…sus manos me acariciaban con dulzura

-Dean-dijo mi nombre de forma tan personal…

Yo la mire unos minutos, sus ojos se posaron en mis labios

Y finalmente lo comprendi

Aquella belleza de mujer…

No me atraía en lo absoluto.

No tenia el color azul…de esa mirada que me había conquistado…

Me aleje de inmediato

Ella me miro extrañada, yo tosi aclarándome la garganta

-lo siento-dije con pesar- lo lamento yo….

Chenoa parecía muy decepcionada, yo suspire con fuerza, eso no podia estar pasándome! Acaso era una venganza personal que todas mis ex novias me mandaban? Porque no queria besarla? Lo que era peor…porque la imagen de cierto angel no se iba de mi mente.

-yo-dije sin tratar de hilar las palabras correctas-yo no…

La chica aun estaba sin comprender

-no me atraes…lo lamento-dije al fin alejándome de ella, Chenoa se quedo ahí, sola en medio del hall mientras yo trataba de huir nuevamente, por segunda vez en la noche, de un mal momento

Que rayos me estaba pasando?

Solo la imagen de Cas y Tala besándome revoloteaba en mi mente

No había podido besar a una increíblemente hermosa mujer, y todo porque?

Porque la maldita mirada de Castiel estaba en mi mente, su sonrisa, su rostro, su forma tan inocente de ser, y esa manera en que solia calmar mis momentos de furia con su firmeza, todo eso estaba haciendo estragos en mi ser.

Y mas aun, recordaba ese momento infame hacia tiempo atrás cuando lo tenia frente a mi, a punto de matarme y que yo como un idiota le solte ese:

Te necesito

Que por satanas, no se como pudo escaparse de mi alma, pude detenerle para que no me asesinara, mas jamas volvi a mencionarle esas palabras y el tampoco hizo referencia de ellas nuevamente, quizás pensando que le incomode, un angel del señor no podia encariñarse con nadie y menos con un humano

Acaso me consideraba una mascota?

Eramos los humanos simples instrumentos para los seres celestiales? O ellos podían sentir alguna unión con nosotros?, todo aquello era un caos en mi cabeza.

Poco me importo el sonido de algun tornado asesino esperándome en las sombras, realmente ese era el menor de mis problemas, algo peor estaba formándose en mi interior

Algo que no iba a detenerse hasta que yo lo aceptara

Pero no queria! No tenia que hacerlo

Como podia estar pasándome eso a mi? Una y otra vez lo analice de todas las perspectivas posibles, de todos los angulos y solo había una sola maldita explicación

-no es posible-me regañaba a mi mismo-la has jodido magistralmente Dean Winchester

Mas ya no podia seguir engañándome , sabia que era cierto, no podia haber otra explicación mas que la mas lógica y realmente, me aterraba pensar…que podia haber perdido una gran oportunidad de ser feliz

-maldicion!-grite furioso a la noche, ya que nadie mas me escuchaba, no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado caminando en círculos por todo el pueblo que consulte mi reloj.

Eran ya las 3 de la mañana

-demonios-pense,de seguro Sammy estaría preocupado por mi, que me dirigi hacia el motel, caminaba bastante cabizbajo, y si ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo? Y si como dijo mi hermano, ya había alguien movido las piezas mejor que yo llevándose el premio? Realmente era lo mas lógico de pensar, un cazador como yo, no merecia una oportunidad de ser feliz.

Maldita sea una y mil veces el karma.

Te patea las pelotas cuando menos te lo esperas.

Llegue al estacionamiento del lugar, y sentado en el capacete del auto, estaba Sam, como lo pensé, esperándome.

Me acerque lentamente, el me miro tomando aire y mirándome inquisidoramente, se acomodo una mecha de su cabello detrás de la oreja como deseando que yo empezara el coloquio, y asi lo hice

-Sammy

-dime-respondio

-estoy…-jale aire para darme animos-…estoy…jodidamente enamorado de Cas-respondi sin mas y sintiendo como un peso se liberaba de mi al decirlo en voz alta

El sonrio y dijo:

-al fin….ya era hora de que lo aceptaras-

_**Hola a todos! Muchas gracias a quienes están siguiendo esta historia, me alaga mucho que lo hagan, en verdad muchas gracias, espero que les este gustando, ya que solo deseo, que pasen un buen rato**_

_**Me regalan un comentario?**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Rey Kon**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sam:**

El que mi hermano aceptara en voz alta, sus sentimientos por Cas era en verdad algo insolito, aunque me alegro en extremo escucharlo. Dean, es el hombre mas necio que haya pisado antes la faz de la tierra, y todas esas intensas miradas , esos sentimientos profundos, solo tenían que significar una sola cosa: que su corazón estaba cayendo en una trampa en la que pocas personas salen con bien….en algo llamado amor. Se acerco a mi, cruzo los brazos y respiro profundamente no sin antes decirme:

-bajate del auto

Yo rode los ojos y lo obedeci, podrá estar enamorado pero no deja de ser el quisquilloso de siempre con su "bebe"

Me aclare la garganta antes de continuar:

-y bien…que piensas hacer?-

-con respecto?-me regreso el

-a Cas

-nada-

-Nada?-volvi a preguntar

-yep-respondio enfatizando la "p"

-estas seguro?-

-totalmente

-y porque no le diras nada?-volvi a cuestionar confuso-

-creo que es muy obvio que el esta muy interesado en ese niñito-dijo en un tono bastante picado

-creo que al contrario, deberías hacerle saber lo que sientes para que el pueda elegir

-disculpa?-me miro algo ofendido, con ese gesto tan característico en el

-Cas tiene derecho de saber que lo am..

-shhhh!-me callo al instante-el puede escucharnos!-

-y?

-y…que no debe enterarse de nada

Yo resople confuso

-Dean

-asi me llamo

-es en serio…debes hablar con Castiel, no sabes lo que el siente realmente por ti, quizás…

-y que se supone que hagamos despues?-me encaro-que tengamos una cita? Que lo lleve a cenar y le regale rosas?, que vivamos juntos en New Salem? maldición Sammy, tu y yo, somos cazadores y el un maldito angel, no somos las personas mas comunes en este mundo…

-y por esa razón, no tienes derecho a ser feliz?-le pregunte mirándolo confuso-Dean…si hay alguien que merece la felicidad..eres tu, man, has vivido cosas que nadie, absolutamente nadie podría sobrevivir…y ahora tienes la increíble posibilidad de amar y ser amado y te niegas a tenerla por temor?

-no es temor-respondio el caminando

-entonces que es?-le detuve-acaso vas a ser intolerante contigo mismo?

-Sam…yo jamas he salido con un hombre-me contesto en voz baja

-Cas no es un angel-rectifique

-su portador lo es y lo que mas me molesta es que en verdad…me gusta-me confeso irritado

Yo rei con una mezcla de asombro y molestia

-eres…increíble!

-eso lo se-

-y no de buena manera…es decir…por tus tontos prejuicios prefieres perder a la persona que amas? man…en estos momentos, tengo una opinión bastante pobre de ti-

-no te culpo, yo también la tengo de mi mismo-respondio suspirando y recargándose de nueva cuenta en el auto- se que no debería tener toda esta confusión en mi pero….no se como manejarla-

-de la única manera que hay…debes hablar con el-

-no puedo-

-si puedes…Dean…-yo tome su hombro con firmeza-respondeme esto y quiero que seas absolutamente sincero

-son mas de las 3 de la mañana, tratare-

-dime…que te enamoro de Cas..

-no digas su nombre!-me volvió a regañar-llamalo solo C…el sabe cuando hablamos de el-

-de acuerdo, aunque es bastante obvio llamarlo C

-el no es tan inteligente y no entenderá la alusión, creeme-

Honestamente, le daba el punto a mi hermano, Cas solia no seguir el ritmo de las alusiones humanas.

-bien, entonces responde….que te enamoro de el?

El rostro de mi hermano se ilumino al recordar los motivos

-realmente no lo se…sabes…no se si tu lo hayas sentido, pero…es un conjunto de cosas diferentes, que ignoras exactamente cuando, esa persona se vuelve diferente del resto del mundo, es como, si hubiese millones de gentes alrededor , todas color gris, y solo a el lo ves con los colores mas brillantes que hayas visto en tu vida…es recordar su voz y sentir como tu cuerpo vibra a cada palabra que trasmite, el como roba tu espacio personal solo para descubrir…como sus ojos se dilatan cuando esta mirandote, el tratar de hacer memoria de las maravillas de la naturaleza que tienen su mismo color…y solo buenos recuerdos llegan a mi, el azul del cielo, lo profundo del mar…y decirte a ti mismo…que no existen ojos mas hermosos que los de esa persona…es…emocionarte cuando se aparece a tu lado, en la misma habitación que tu, es corregirle sus errores, es hacerle saber que es parte de la familia, que sabes que siempre contara contigo asi como tu para el…es…decirle cuanto lo necesitas y pensar…que aunque has visto tantos horrores en los diferentes mundos en que hemos estado…lo único que te mantenía a salvo y seguro…era saber que el estaba a mi lado y que de alguna manera, me traería de nuevo a casa…-

Yo lo escuche sin interrumpirle…jamas había escuchado a mi hermano expresarse asi de ninguna mujer…ni siquiera de su gran amor, Cassie, porque siempre estuve seguro de que jamas amo a Lisa como el solia creer, esta vez, sabia que Dean estaba realmente enamorado.

-man-dije despues de unos momentos-estas realmente jodido-

-ya lo se-respondio con cierta lamentación-pero…no le dire nada

-Dean!

-no Sammy…C no debe averiguarlo jamas…si beso a Tala quiere decir que solo me ve como un hermano y no creo que le interese una relación con un "hermano"o si? Aaah-dijo sacudiéndo la cabeza-es incluso algo creepy de decir, odio los incestos-

Yo sonreí al oírlo, se lo que le molesta que la gente nos confundiera con una pareja.

-creo que mereces ser feliz-dije con sinceridad-

-quien dice que no lo soy?-respondio mirándome de reojo-

-en un trabajo como el nuestro? No lo creo-

-tiene sus ventajas-

-dime una-

-conoci a C-

-esa es una buena ventaja-acepte-y como tal, creo que deberían hablarlo, pienso que el también esta interesado en ti-

-naaa, claro que no-

-cuando volvi con ellos despues de que saliste del bar, estaban muy callados y separados uno del otro

Eso parece que le intereso bastante que volteo mirándome

-en serio?

-si…C me pregunto por ti, le dije que te habias ido por tu lado a buscar chicas lindas y el se levanto de pronto, mas Tala lo tomo de la mano pidiéndole que no nos dejara, y el volvió a la mesa, pero se notaba bastante incomodo-

-le dijiste que había ido a buscar chicas?-sonrio Dean divertido

-bueno…eres mi hermano, siempre debo cuidarte las espaldas…o no?

-recuerdame en la proxima ciudad que vayamos, comprarte alguna de esas porquerías tecnológicas nuevas que tanto te gustan-

-no son porquerías pero gracias por el ofrecimiento-rei- pero …como ya te dije, deberías hablar con el…solo miraba el reloj preocupado por ti….Tala y yo cenamos y el se veia muy nervioso, creo que hasta enojado, fue bastante tenso el ambiente, terminando volvimos al hotel-

-estan adentro?-pregunto Dean algo molesto

-si...C esta mirando la t.v, y el chico se durmió enseguida-

-porque no se va a su reserva?-

-creo que tiene miedo

-de que? Me encontré hace rato con Chenoa y ..

-wow wow..espera…encontraste a quien?

-Chenoa-

-y que hace tan tarde en el pueblo?-pregunte con extrañeza

-dijo que Tupac dejaba venir a los jóvenes a divertirse

-despues de lo del tornado? No crees que es algo …raro?-

-a decir verdad, lo es, además, crei escuchar a Viento de Muerte-

-como?-dije bastante asustado-Dean!

-quizas solo fue mi imaginación

-no podemos volver a arriesgarnos , no sabemos quien lo controla, por favor, man, no vuelvas a apartarte de nosotros-

-tu sabes porque lo hice-

-y fue la reacción mas infantil que pudiste hacer…

-acaso querias que me peleara con niño por un angel? Sammy, aun tengo dignidad-

-con un tornado asesino amenazándonos, es la mejor opción, promete no volver a separarte, de acuerdo?-

-done-respondio el suspirando y mirando al cielo , yo coloque mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chamarra como suelo hacerlo siempre y contemple el firmamento junto a mi hermano-

-recuerdas que solíamos hacer esto cuando íbamos de campamento?-me pregunto

-si…y yo te describia el nombre de cada una de las estrellas y constelaciones-

-y yo simplemente te ignoraba pero me ayudaba a quedarme dormido-

Yo lo mire ofendido, el me devolvió el gesto

-era extremadamente aburrido oírte-

Rodee los ojos por su respuesta

-Dean…aun creo que deberías decirle a esa persona especial de tus sentimientos-

Mi hermano suspiro

-estamos sumergidos en demasiada mierda de angeles, demonios y asuntos extraños...no se en donde pueda existir una relación entre nosotros

-creo que a pesar de todo eso que describiste…siempre hay tiempo para el amor-

El rio de buena gana

-te oiste tan "novela barata"

-man, todo lo que me describiste fue tan….increible-

-lo has sentido?-

-si…por eso se que es amor….y eso solo se merece disfrutarlo…Dean, no siempre podemos salvar al mundo, este seguirá su cauce aun despues de que dejemos de existir…creo que también merecemos buscar nuestra propia felicidad…y si la oportunidad se presenta en encontrarlo en tu mejor amigo…pienso que es…fantástico y solo merece ser disfrutado-

Mi hermano suspiro

-de veras lo crees?

Yo palmee su hombro

-nada me daría mas gusto…que verte feliz, que ames y seas amado, creo que ese es mi principal motivo para seguir a tu lado, que encuentres a alguien que cuide de ti..y que yo sepa que te cuidara y te haga feliz…-

El sonrio mirándome

-hoy estas extremadamente cursi Sammy-

-como digas Dean-le di un golpe jugueton en su hombro-

-vamos…entremos, debemos dormir-

-seguro, puedes dormir en la cama esta vez-sugeri

-naa, me quedo en el sillón, es bastante comodo-

-como digas-acepte

Y estábamos por entrar a la habitación cuando se apareció ante nosotros Castiel, mirando a mi hermano de bastante mal humor

-Dean-le llamo

-hey Cas-respondio Dean sin regresarle la mirada-se acabaron ya los infomerciales?-

-no es gracioso-respondio molesto- en donde estuviste?

-bueno…es un lindo pueblo, quise recorrerlo-

-no sabemos quien controla el tornado, no debes andar solo-

-bueno…no lo estuve-respondio mi hermano –tu sabes, alguien con mi encanto…

-si, ya lo se-le corto el angel bastante secamente-debiste llamarme-

-no quise interrumpir tu cita, amigo-dijo Dean con una sonrisa mas falsa que un billete de 3 dolares

-no era una cita

-no? A mi me lo parecio

-Dean-

-no, descuida, esta muy bien, tu tendras cuantos, unos dos mil años? Y el chico es una jovencito aun, pero hacen una linda pareja, muy disfuncional pero si te parece a ti, sabes que tienes mi apoyo-

Castiel solo resoplo bastante enojado, sin mover un solo musculo, me miro con esos ojos tan profundos que tiene y con voz de mando dijo:

-Sam, me permites hablar con tu hermano.. a solas?-

**Hola a todos, gracias por seguir mi historia y espero realmente que les guste, les mando mi gratitud y espero pronto subir el siguiente chapter **

**Rey KoN**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dean:**

Sam me miro como diciéndome: "es tu oportunidad" se aclaro la garganta y dijo:

-claro...ire a dormir…estoy realmente cansado…Buenas Noches-

-ahora vamos-le respondi no notando la intimidante mirada que Cas me estaba dirigiendo, y no es que me asuste o algo por el estilo, si no que…no estaba de humor para pelear con el-

Mi hermano entro al cuarto dejándonos a solas, yo me volvi a recargar en el auto, no había una sola alma en el estacionamiento, genial, si un angel comete homicidio conmigo no tendre a nadie de testigo, me movi un poco inquieto y le devolví la vista, el no había dejado de observarme ni un solo momento.

-que?-le pregunte aun conservando mi pose fría y dominante que me caracteriza-

-creo que no necesito recordarte lo peligroso que puede ser el que estes solo en este lugar…no sabemos quien es nuestro enemigo-

-descuida, se cuidarme muy bien-respondi

-no lo dudo, siempre has sido muy valiente mas…preferiría que no estuvieras alejado de nosotros..-

-gracias por el consejo…algo más?-

Para mi mala suerte, se coloco a lado mio, bastante cerca

-Cas…espacio personal-mencione algo incomodo

-lo lamento-respondio el alejándose unos pocos centímetros, es como si quisiera estar a propósito a mi lado

No sabia como proceder, por un lado, estaba realmente enojado por lo sucedido con Tala, recordar que lo había besado me heria, en segunda….ya había aceptado mis sentimientos por el y sentirlo junto a mi, realmente no estaba ayudando mucho, partes de mi cuerpo comenzaron a reclamar, asi que me acomode de manera que no se notara lo que pasaba conmigo.

Los hombres entenderán mejor lo que les digo.

Cas como siempre parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, creo que goza en torturarme con su presencia , aunque el no tenia idea de lo que estaba yo pasando, tenerlo junto a mi, no me estaba haciendo nada bien.

-y…que querias hablar conmigo?-pregunte despues de unos minutos

El suspiro

-realmente…no se como empezar-

-por el principio-bromee

-si…por supuesto

-era broma-

-pero es lógica-me miro extrañado

Yo rodee los ojos con desesperación

-eres un santo Cas-

-no, solo soy un ángel-

-olvidalo-clame molesto-que es lo que querias decirme?

El volteo hacia mi algo nervioso

-bueno…es que… solo queria aclararte lo mio con Tala

-ah…con tu novio-

-Dean, tu sabes que nosotros los angeles no podemos relacionarnos de esa forma con los humanos…esta prohibido-

Acepto que sentí una punzada de decepción al escucharlo

-si…ya me lo dijiste…que más?-

-asi que es imposible que tengamos alguna especie de...romance personal-

-y ya se lo dijiste?-

-si…

-y como lo tomo?

-creo que no muy bien

-porque lo dices?

-no lo se…no…quiero hondar en el tema-

Yo lo mire dudoso

-Cas, si quieres que te escuche tus dramas amorosos, tienes que decirme toda la verdad-

El me miro algo alarmado

-toda?

-en lo absoluto…vamos…que te dijo la chica?

-es Tala-

-por favor!-volvi a reclamar exasperado

-ok, es una de tus bromas, ya entendí…el, bueno…como ya sabras, me beso-

-cuando?-pregunte como si no supiera nada

-hace un rato-respondio con inocencia- hubo un momento que lo mire, creo que lo mal interpreto y me beso-

-pero tu no te apartaste-replique enseguida

-como sabes que no, si no supiste lo que paso?-me cuestiono

-lo hiciste?

-no

-no necesito verlo para saber que no eres capaz de negarte a un beso Castiel, siempre lo haces-

-bueno…es realmente agradable recibir un beso de quien sea-

-o sea que no te importa quien te bese-dije algo sentido

Mi amigo me miro intensamente antes de responder

-si importa…siempre he deseado besar a alguien pero no se si esa persona sienta lo mismo-

Ok…eso fue terreno peligroso

¿Cas deseaba a alguien?

-y, quien es esa persona?-pregunte curioso

El se alejo un poco de mi, No! No hagas eso justo ahora!

-Cas-insisti

-bueno…el…

-es un el-asegure

-es…una forma de expresión-respondio nervioso

-no, no lo es, es un pronombre personal que se refiera a los hombres, come on, man! No me hagas entrar en una fase "Sam" explicando de forma Google, ¿es un chico?¿ Te atrae un chico?-cuestione bastante apurado

El no se atrevia a mirar mis ojos

-a…lgo asi

-lo conozco?

Cas suspiro y se acerco de nuevo a mi, todo mi ser comenzó a sentir una sacudida desde el interior, esa mirada deberían prohibirla en la tierra, mas no queria sentirme intimidado por el que pregunte:

-es Sam?

El parecía querer traspasar mis pensamientos, me sentía cada vez mas nervioso.

-¿es él verdad?-volvi a tentar mi suerte

-no-respondio al momento

-no es mi hermano? Entonces….quizas…te guste…Crowley…no seria raro, el es malo, tu bueno, técnicamente es un principio básico para toda película Warner y además…-

-jamas sentiría algo por un demonio, Dean-me reclamo algo molesto

-de acuerdo, solo bromeaba…quizás tengas algun ángel con el cual hayas tenido algun affair y…

-la persona que me interesa,..mucho mas de lo que yo mismo desearía, es alguien con el cual comparto, los mas profundos lazos, por el cual me rebele, luche y seguire buscando la manera de estar juntos…-

Creo que ya estaba entendiendo su punto

-y si bese a Tala-continuo bastante decidido Cas, jamas lo había visto de esa manera-es porque su mirada…tiene el color de la persona que llena todos mis pensamientos dia y noche, al cual protegeré aun cuando el mismo Cielo colapse o el infierno se abra…se que no debo sentir apego a los humanos…pero el…tiene algo muy especial que ni siquiera sabe que posee, y no se porque razón…se odia tanto a si mismo cuando hay un ángel, que daría todo por poder cuidarlo hasta mi ultimo aliento-

Creo que me quede como ido al escucharlo hablar…y me estaba realmente claro que esa persona de la que hablaba..

Era yo.

-besame-le pedi

-perdona?-pregunto mas que asombrado

-lo que oiste…besame…si no soy yo del que hablabas entonces…

El no me dejo terminar, sentí como sus labios atrapaban los mios,cerre los ojos y me deje llevar, invadi su boca sintiendo su lengua que me recibia con placer, lo atraje mas a mi colocando mis manos en su cintura, el tomo mi chaqueta jalándome y me aprisiono con su cuerpo, su mano acariciaba mi cabello con desesperación mientras sentía como me ganaba su peso sobre el capacete de mi auto, su forma de besarme no estaba ayudando en nada a "cierta parte" de mi y mas al sentir como se colocaba entre mis piernas, jadee al sentirlo deseoso al igual que yo,mientras me deleitaba con sus besos que estaban subiendo de tono, yo buscaba su piel desfajándolo de prisa diciendo su nombre entre jadeos mientras el hacia lo mismo conmigo, mas alguien tosió incomodo detrás nuestro que nos hizo levantarnos al momento.

Una viejecita nos veia con bastantes malos ojos, había sacado a su gato y nos reclamo:

-¿que acaso no tienen una habitación? Úsenla! Creo que pueden esperarse a llegar al cuarto-

Ambos no sabíamos que responder, solo tratábamos de recuperar un poco la dignidad .

-eh…si venerable señora, lo haremos, es tarde, vaya usted a dormir-

Creo que escuche algo como "jóvenes calientes" y se metio indignada

-que mal carácter-dijo Cas bastante apenado

-es un motel!que demonios hace despierta a esta hora? ¿Acaso esta con alguien?

-es una posibilidad-respondio el

-crees que este aquí con algun amante?-cuestione con cara de desagrado

-no lo se Dean…es…muy seguro

-iuk…no quiero ni imaginármelo-

El sonrio mas ampliamente y se acerco a besarme de nuevo con mas ternura, su beso fue dulce y suave.

-siempre has sido tu…nadie mas a ocupado mi mente

-en serio? porque ese Tala…

-podrias dejar de mencionarlo?

-no...porque aun sigue adentro, creo que si era yo de quien hablabas…

-Dean…

-que? Es lógico que dude, lo ayudas, lo proteges, lo besas –

-es testigo clave de "viento de muerte"

-si, pues…que mantenga su hormonas lejos de ti

-celos?-pregunto con una cara de satisfacción que lo hacia verse mas adorable

-yo? De el? Por favor!-

-asi que no estabas celoso?-volvio a cuestionar Cas

-absolutamente no, soy demasiado seguro de mi mismo y ese niño no me puede hacer sombra-

-me alegra escucharlo

El se acerco de nuevo y volvi a besarle tomando su rostro con mis manos, era extraño, hace un par de horas, jamas imagine que estaría aquí, en el estacionamiento del motel, besando a mi mejor amigo…si me lo hubiesen dicho, creo que hubiese reido al escucharlo mas ahora…extrañamente se sentía muy bien…sus labios eran deliciosos, tersos, absolutamente adorables y sus caricias…eran …no puedo describirlas…solo puedo decir que..increibles…es la palabra mas correcta,pose su frente con la mia sin dejar de tocarlo.

-estamos en problemas-dije yo suspirando

-creo que si-respondio mirándome

-que hacemos ahora?

El miro hacia el cielo, dio un hondo respiro y dijo:

-imagino…que lo que siempre hemos hecho, desafiarlo todo por alguien que importa mas que el Cielo mismo.

-solo soy un cazador-dije con algo de decepcion de no poder ofrecerle algo mejor

Cas acaricio mi rostro lentamente y respondio

-no eres solo un cazador…eres la persona que amo..

-que…amas?-pregunte con asombro

-si

-pero…tu…me…

-amas? Si-

-pero los angeles…no pueden amar o si?-

-Dean…he roto cualquier clase de restricción por ti, me han odiado, injuriado, maldecido,perseguido para asesinarme porque todos sabían lo que yo trate de callar..que solo eres tu…lo que mas me importa y siempre te he amado-

Creo que me sentí realmente muy especial, no todos los días se declara un hermoso angel, sonreí y movi la cabeza.

-estamos peor que adolescentes enamorados-

El me devolvió el gesto abrazandome y besando mi frente.

-lo haremos funcionar-prometio

Tomo mi mano y la acaricie con delicadeza, era realmente increíble tenerlo ahí frente a mi.

Me incorpore un poco para besarlo nuevamente, cuando lo escuche.

Un extraño silbido detrás mio

-oyes eso?-pregunte volteando

-si, lo escucho

Miramos hacia el horizonte, pocos autos pasaban por la carretera, la noche estaba bastante oscura.

-creo que debes entrar-me pidió

-yo no me ire-

-Dean

-hey hey, no, olvídalo, no me trates como si fuera una mujercita, en esta relación, yo soy el hombre!

-relacion?-preguntó creo con satisfacción

-por supuesto, acaso pensabas que me ibas solo a besar y ya? No soy chico fácil-

-jamas dije eso y Dean…el hombre soy yo

-ya veremos,baby-respondi sonriendo

Comenzó a soplar un fuertísimo viento, de la nada, justo frente a nosotros, se formo en segundos, un enorme tornado que amenazaba con tragarnos

-vayamos adentro!-me grito Cas jalandome, yo preferí no discutir la orden aun cuando yo llevo los pantalones aquí pero en ese momento, era mas prudente obedecer

El aire se hacia cada vez mas intenso, el remolino comenzó a jalar plantas y objetos peligrosamente, estaba acercándose y queria succionarnos, Sammy abrió la puerta al escuchar el terrible sonido del tornado

-Dean!-escuche su voz

Cas estaba detrás mio protegiéndome, mas el viento estaba arrastrándome hacia el vórtice, estaba a unos cuantos metros de la habitación, los autos aparcados se volteaban con riesgo a que nos aplastaran,mi hermano estiro la mano para tratar de jalarme hacia adentro pero "Viento de Muerte " parecía decidido a llevarme con el, estaba en riesgo cuando sentí, que Cas tomo mi hombro y acto seguido apareci adentro de la habitación, empujando a mi hermano con el embiste y ambos caimos en el suelo dado tumbos, la puerta se cerro de golpe ya que un auto había bloqueado la salida, nuestro amigo no había alcanzado a entrar.

-Cas!-le grite aun por encima del atroz sonido del tornado, sin recibir respuesta alguna…

_**Gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia, espero que les este gustando, y que sea de su total agrado, me dejarían un comentario? **_

_**Mil gracias**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Rey KoN**_


End file.
